confusion
by dreamgirlmiller
Summary: so guys i've had to upload this from the start again, for some reason chapters 1 to 3 werent there..  any way a little bit of aaron,adam,jackson and flynn.hope you enjoy.xxx  reviews are most welcome especially as this is my first fic.xxx
1. Chapter 1

**CONFUSION**

**so guys this is my first fic not sure how good it will be but after reading everyone's I thought I would give it a bash.**

**Unfortunately I don't own as much as I would love to so please don't sue.x **

They were having a laugh just two friends out to enjoy themselves. They were girlfriend free for the night and planned to make the most of it as this was a rare occasion. After finally getting kicked out of the last pub they decided to make their way back to the village. The roads seemed pretty quiet on the drive back so Aaron thought nothing of it as he leaned over to look for a CD in the glove compartment, the next thing he knew is that Adam had grabbed the steering wheel and was shouting his name. He looked up to see a car coming straight for them. He managed to avoid it but lost control of the car in the meantime as it mounted the grass banking he he must of hit his head because Adam kept asking if he was alight, and he could feel a trickle of blood just above his eye.

The next thing he feels is Adam's lips on his. Before Adam can even register what he is doing Aaron is pushing him away and shouting in his face.

AARON

:_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

Adam

_;ERM I...I don't know what happened. _

Aaron

:_Well mate you just tried to bloody kiss me! He shouts_

Adam

;_I...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I don't know what came over me. He says as he is backing out of the car, he needs to put as much distance between them as possible._

Aaron

_:__What? So You just tried sticking your tongue down my throat__, and you say you didn't mean to? _

_Aaron says as he is walking across to Adam. So what you thought you would give it a try or are you gay now?_

_What about scarlet does she know know or is this some little secret you have been hiding?_

Adam

_:I'm not gay I don't know what happened there mate, one minuet I'm cleaning your cut up and the next thing well you know. I think I hit my head or summat because I love scarlet, he is shouting as he is running away._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

it had been a couple of days since that night in the car, Adam had avoided Aaron as much as he could but it was inevitable that they would bump into each other after all they did live in the same village. Aaron was sat in the pub on his lunch break when Adam walked in, on spotting Aaron Adam tried to backtrack out of the doors without being seen but unfortunately for him Aaron had spotted him.

Aaron

;_Hang on mate come and sit down and have a pint with me._

Adam

;I_ can't mate only came in to see if holly was around, I can't stop! Have you seen her by the way?_

Aaron

_:Not for a couple of days mate I text her earlier but she still ain't got back to me_

_Anyway come on you can stop for one can't ya?_

_No hard feelings about the other day after all it was a strange night and it didn't mean to happen did it?_

Adam

_Err... no course not,it didn't but I really have to go. See you around yeah! _

And with that Adam turned on his heels and left slightly confused about how Aaron really felt about the other night because this really wasn't like him, normally he would fly of the handle over something like this. After all he was a Dingle and they hated gay people.

In the mean time Aaron was left in wondering what had just happened, how had their friendship become so awkward over one silly night. So what if Adam was Gay that didn't bother Aaron the only thing that did was that his best mate seemed to be in denial about it all.

After that Aaron decided that he was going to help Adam anyway he possibly could. He had been picking some parts up from Hotten for Cain the other day and he spotted

a gay club called Bar West or something like that anyway and that was going to be his first port a call in helping Adam. He was going to arrange a lads night out that

Friday and take him there, he was just hoping Adam wouldn't freak out too much..

That Friday night he rocked up at Adams in his best going out gear. After much persuasion Adam finally agreed to go out so after about an hour they were finally making their way into hotten. As they rounded the corner he could see bar west in his sights he was just hoping Adam wouldn't freak out too much once he realised where they were. It took a couple of trips to the bar before Adam realised where they were. He wondered if Aaron knew this was a gay bar and if not what he would do when he realised it was, him being the hot head he usually is he would more than likely kick

off.

Adam

:_A...aron why have you brought us in here?_

Aaron

:_Err for a few drinks and maybe a few games of pool why?_

Adam

:_You do realise this is a gay bay don't you?_

Aaron

:_Yeah why is that a problem for you?_

Adam

:_Erm no...no its fine I just didn't think that this was your scene mate, you know seen as there ain't no lady's around_

Aaron

:_Well its fine by me mate, just thought you might want to try it out that's all and me being the cool guy that I am I thought I would support you and maybe kick your ass at pool._

Adam

:_Err yeah OK then but I wouldn't be so confident in beating me at pool me mate I am pretty good at it._

Aaron

:_Yeah Yeah what ever mate shall we put that theory to the test then seen as though the pool table is free?_

_Adam_

:_Yeah come on then let me show you what I can do!_

Aaron laughs at that remark as he walks of towards the pool table.

After a few games of pool where Adam is thoroughly thrashed by Aaron they start to properly relax and Adam is finally comfortable with being in a gay bar with someone other than him self. Eventually after a few more drinks they decide to call it a night and head back to the village. They decide to crash at Aaron's place seen as its closer, when they get back Aaron grabs a couple of cans out of the fridge and head up to Aaron's room. They were both sat in a comfortable silence thinking about the night when Aaron pipes up,

Aaron

:_So mate what you think?_

Adam

:_About what mate?_

Aaron

:_Bar west, it was a good night wasn't it! Would you go back again?_

Adam

:_Err yeah it was a pretty orite place like I actually quite enjoyed myself!_

_Anyway I should be asking you that question, you are the one that hates anything like that you know being a Dingle an all!_

Aaron

:_What you mean by that I can be a pretty reserved and open minded guy you know, i'm not always so hot headed as people make me out to be! And anyway I was there to support my mate want I and it make no odds to me where we drink._

Adam

:_Yeah right your one of the most hot headed people I know, what would you of done if one of them tried to hit on you? You would of kicked off and you know you would! But thank you for being a mate, you're the only person that knows and that's only because of what happened the other night._

Aaron

:_Wow so you are actually admitting it then? I mean you are gay then?_

Adam

:I'm_ not admitting to anything mate._

Aaron

:hmm._... Anyway I'm sure everyone will be OK with this you know, lets face it the one person you thought would have a problem is absolutely fine with it._

_And I know you said you didn't expect this from me but honestly I'm fine with whatever you decide mate and I think the other week in the car should just be forgotten about._

Adam

:_Yeah maybe mate but I'm still not so sure about it all though._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Monday morning had come around all to quick for their liking and they were due back at work, Adam was walking through the fields checking on the live stock when his dad came over to him.

John

:_Hey son, so how was the lads night out then I hope you didn't get up to too much mischief, I know what you boys are like when you get together Did you end up anywhere good._

Adam

:_A couple of pints and ERM no course not we just had a few games of pool._

_He says with a nervous laugh, he wasn't sure he wanted his dad knowing where they had gone .We didn't go anywhere special, no where you'd know anyway._

John

:_Well as long as you had a good night son. Anyway let's get back to it the work ain't guna do its self now._

Adam just smiled and carried on with what he was doing.

Aaron was working in the garage thinking about how well the night out went, Adam took it pretty well to say he was still in the closet about everything he thought.

He still hadn't admitted to him that he was gay but he thought a couple more weeks then he would be comfortable enough to admit it to him at least

By the end of the week both chaps were exhausted, the had laid in some serious graft that all they desired to do was sit in the Pub and have a few pints. unfortunately for them though this was not going to happen as they hadn't seen much of their girlfriends that they had to spend it with them and answer countless questions about where they went and what they ended up doing on their night out.

The girls had finally given up after about an hour they were tired of the evasive answers that the lads were giving them. So they spent the rest of the night listening to scarlet go on about her new business adventure she was planning. Aaron had noticed that Adam didn't seem all that interested and he could tell he was a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

The following night Adam had called round at Aaron's and they had a few games on the x box, nothing was said about the previous night. Every time Aaron tried to bring it up Adam would automatically change the subject so he gave it up as a bad job.

A couple of weeks had come and gone before the lads managed to get together, Aaron was that busy but in the mean time Adam had bitten the bullet and come out to his family at least. Needless to say scarlet hadn't taken this news very well as she was head over heals for the farmer but as far as Adam was concerned she was just guna have to get over it there was no denying it now.

Aaron had finally finished the stack load of work that was thrown his way and had the whole weekend off including the Friday so he decided to make the most of it and head into town. He was sat at smithy having his tea when he decided to give Adam a call and see what he was doing that night, it turned out Adam was already heading to bar west so Aaron decided to tag along. By 8 o'clock they had arrived and were just finishing up there first pint when the pool table became free so they decided to grab it. They didn't seem to realise the two lads sat at the table opposite watching them until one of them came over and said _winner stays on_, Aaron looked up from taking his shot and looked this guy up and down he seemed like an orite looking guy he was well built with short brown hair. Yeah OK he says in the hope that him and Adam might hit it off, he purposefully threw the game so Adam could play this guy.

_So what's you names then? This new guy asked, I'm Flynn... ERM I'm Adam and this is Aaron. _Adam says a little nervously, OK_ then Adam looks like its you and me, _Flynn says rather confidently.

Aaron decides to leave them to it for a while and makes his way to the bar to get the round in, he orders the drinks and asks them to be delivered to the tale whilst he pops outside for a smoke. When he arrived back at the pool table Adam and Flynn seem to of hit it of rather nicely as they were laughing and joking about something or other.

_So is it my urn yet _or we still on the game? Aaron asks with a cheeky smile .

_ERM still on the same game mate _Flynn says _Adam here seems to be taking his time with the shots._

Aaron just laughs and sits at the table next to them, he doesn't notice the sly look Flynn gives to his friend behind him.

As Aaron sits and watches the game Flynn's friend decides to go over and introduce himself to Adam.

Aaron's not too sure what is happening but he is looking at this guy and he can't seem to take his eyes off of him, he is tall and slim but built quite nicely and as he turns to look at Aaron who Adam must be pointing out he can't help but gasp as he is looking into the most deep and beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen.

After a few more minuets of chatting to Adam and Flynn he makes his way over to Aaron's table with a small smile on his face. He stops directly in front of Aaron with his arm extended out

_Hi I'm Jackson..._

**Reviews welcome please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hi I'm Jackson..._

The next thing Jackson knows is that Aaron has bolted for the door and he is stood there with his mouth wide open wondering what the hell had just happened.

Flynn shouted over as Adam is making his way to the door in pursuit of his friend, _what did you say to him mate iv never seen someone bolt like that before?_

**AARON**, Adam shouts down the street to him but he doesn't stop he just carries on towards the bus stop. Once he is back in the village he runs into smithy and up to his room and slams the door before Adam gets chance to get in the front door, he tries to talk to him but gets no response so he just leaves it for tonight and thinks to him self he will try again tomorrow but what ever the problem with Aaron is it started with Jackson and he isn't quite sure why.

Over the next few days Adam tries on more than one occasion to try to talk to Aaron but he seems to be avoiding him as much as he can and if they do bump into each other Aaron doesn't even acknowledge him he just walks of in the opposite direction.

It had been a couple of weeks since seeing Jackson and Aaron can't seem to get the image of him out of his mind, he hasn't felt this way about a guy since he was a kid and he thought that was just a fantasy. He was with Holly and he loved her so why had seeing Jackson stirred up these feelings in him because he sure as hell wasn't gay, he liked what him and Holly got up to.

He decided to try to forget all about it and promised himself he sure as hell wouldn't be going back to bar west any time soon.

The following day he gets a phone call of an unknown number and he's not sure whether he should answer it or not, after about the 5th call he decides to answer it.

_Hello_

_**Aaron its Flynn, please don't hang up.. it's about Adam!**_

_**he's in the hospital mate I got your number outta his phone**_

_**he's in a bad way mate I think you need to get here.**_

Aaron downs tools and bolts for the bus stop not even thinking to let Cain know where he is going and why, he will deal with him later all he knows is he has to get to the hospital and find out what has happened.

He arrives at the hospital 20 Min later and makes his way to the nearest reception, he is all but shouting at the poor woman demanding she tell him where Adam was when Flynn hears him. He calls over to him, _in here mate_.

Aaron turns on his heels and follows Flynn to a room just round the corner, turns out it was a waiting room and as soon as he is in he is shouting at Flynn to tell him what happened.

_Where is he?_

_**calm down mate he's in they're getting all stitched up and cleaned up, if you give me chance I will explain!**_

_well he says through gritted teeth trying to calm his self down. What happened to him and why are you here?_

**He's_ taken a beating mate, we were in town having lunch when this group of guys came over and started shouting abuse at us. The next thing I know is I'm being pinned up against a wall by a couple of lads and the others are raining blow after blow at Adam, I couldn't stop them mate they were to strong for me. If it wasn't for Jackson I don't know what would have happened._**

_Jackson this just gets better and better. What's he got to do with this and why was he there?_

_I was working over the road and I saw it mate me an a couple of my work mates went over and pulled them off, I was the one who called the ambulance._

Aaron closed his eyes and walked off, he really couldn't deal with all this. If it wasn't bad enough his best mate laid up in hospital the one person he really didn't want to see was also there. He needed a nicotine hit so he decided to go out the front for some fresh air. He must have been out there a while going over all this in his head,_ how had this happened Adam was the one of the most non-violent people he knew why would anyone want to hurt him like this._ Because the next thing he knew Flynn was calling him the doctors must have finished with Adam. He threw his butt end on the floor and made his way back into the hospital. What he didn't expect though was to be unprepared with what he saw next, Adam laid on one of those hospital beds his face is all mashed up that you can barely recognise him and this thing stuck in his hand pumping something into him.

After a few hours of uncomfortable silence Jackson decided he needed to get out for a bit, he couldn't stick the atmosphere that was in the room any longer.

_Right lads I'm off, guna go and grab some food and a coffee. Do you want me to bring you anything back, or do you wanna come with?_

_**Might come with you mate, need to stretch my legs been sat down for too long. Aaron you coming?**_

_NO!_

_**Suit yourself.**_

With that both lads headed off leaving Aaron by himself.

_I really don't know what that guys problem is but he has a serious chip on his shoulder!_

_**Not sure mate but I think a lot of it is to do with him fancying the pants off of you!**_

_Come again, I seriously doubt that mate he's as straight as they come._

_**I wouldn't be to sure about that mate I'm just not sure he is ready to admit it to himself yet let alone you, and anyway your telling me that given half the chance you wouldn't?**_

_Yeah right I'm not sure what planet you are on but I'm pretty sure that's not it and hang on a Min their mate I never said that did I because believe me I would HE IS FIT,_

_I just can't see that ever happening like I said STRAIGHT mate._

_**Hmm we will see...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back at the hospital Aaron had called Adams parents to fill them in on this afternoons events. They had gone straight away with Holly in tow and as soon as they had seen him and been reassured by the medical staff that he was going to be OK they left, leaving Holly behind with Aaron.

When Jackson and Flynn returned they were a little surprised to find Aaron was not on his own, even though they weren't sure who the girl was sat with Aaron but they had a pretty good idea seen as she was sat on his knee. Flynn couldn't help but notice the disappointed look on Jacksons face when he saw them and the shift in body language from Aaron changed as soon as he saw Jackson. After being introduced to one another which Flynn had to do, because in typical Aaron style he just sat there with a scowl on his face and didn't even acknowledge them Flynn gave Aaron the coffee and things he had brought back for him.

Flynn couldn't help but notice that Aaron seemed a little on edge with Holly, every time she went to give him a kiss or even really speak to him he would throw a sly look Jacksons way. The thing Flynn wasn't so sure on is whether this was an act for his own sake or Jacksons.

After another hour or so and with no change in Adam they decided to call it a night, as they were leaving Aaron and Jackson brushed up against each other and Jackson smirked a little as the young mechanic stiffens up beside him, with a small smile playing on his lips he slowly turned round to face him and said after you to which Aaron couldn't move fast enough pulling Holly along behind him.

On arriving back at the village Aaron and Holly made their way to the pub, they would just make last orders if they were quick enough.

_OI BUDGIE, WHERE DID YOU SHOOT OF TO THIS AFTERNOON._

_Crap _he thought _just what I needed his uncle Cain avin a go!_

_Err yeah sorry about that I had to get to the hospital, Adams not in a good way mate._

_WELL YOU SHOULD OF SAID INSTEAD OF BOLTING LIKE YOU DID, NEXT TIME YOU DO IT I WONT BE SO NICE ABOUT IT AL RIGHT!_

_Yeah sure what ever.._

He wasn't really that interested in what his uncle had to say, all he wanted was a pint.

_**OI** DON'T WHATEVER ME BECAUSE NEXT TIME I WILL SACK YOU AND WHAT EVER TIME YOU HAVE OFF IN THE MEANTIME **YOU** WILL BE MAKING UP!_

With that Cain went back to the table he was sat at with Zak.

_He's a prize prick he is, not an ounce of compassion in his body. Does he realise my brother is seriously hurt?_

_Just ignore him, I do. Its easier if he thinks your listening to his orders than to argue with him._

They finished their drinks and made their way back to smithy. Once up in his room Holly didn't waste any time of making short work of his clothes which even though he didn't really want to he went along with it reluctantly. He was hoping that she would take his mind off of the builder but it didn't seem to work 'cos this just made him think about him all the more. Even after she had fallen asleep he was laid there wide awake with him on his mind which frustrated him to no end especially seen as he couldn't fathom any of this out in his head. Eventually sleep won out in the end but it certainly wasn't a dreamless one...

the following day Aaron arrived at the hospital a little just before 10am and was pleased to see Adam was up and about.

_Hey mate how you feeling, was worried sick about ya!_

**Orr did ya miss me? Been better, feel like iv just gone 10 rounds with Tyson... how long was I out for.?**

_Just under 24 hrs. mate, Na was glad of the peace and quiet you do go on a bit.._

_how much can you remember mate? You guna report it?_

**Not a great deal it's all a little hazy still but Flynn has tried to fill me in on most of it..**

**no point in reporting it mate I can't remember much and besides I just wanna forget bout it!**

_Oright Flynn been in has he, what's he say bout not reporting it?_

**Yeah he's just gone for coffee, he's not to happy bout it but its my decision!**

_Fair point mate, well I won't stay long Cain will have ma head if I don't show up today.._

**OK cool well thanx for yesterday mate Flynn told me you came straight away and didn't leave my side pretty much all day, how did mum take it not seen her yet?**

_Yeah she was OK eventually after the doctors had reassured her a million times.._

**ha-ha sound's like her, hows Holly he said she wa here as well?**

_Err..yeah..yeah good mate she was worried like but she knew you'd be OK, she's gone to college said she wud be in later... _he says swallowing nervously, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty when her name was mentioned. Just then Flynn walks in with a couple of coffee's in his hands

_**O hiya mate if I'd of known you were coming I would have got you one..**_

_Na its cool mate can't stop anyway gotta go to work.._

_**O OK then see you around yeah?**_

_Mmmm maybe, I'll pop back later Adam yeah.?_

**Yeah cool mate see ya..**

Adam can't help but wonder what Aaron's problem is with Flynn, it's not like he even really knows him but then again Aaron would have a problem with his own shadow given half the chance.

**Soooo, what's gone on their then... he asks Flynn**

_**what you mean mate?**_

**Aaron, he couldn't get outta here fast enough! You to had words or summat?**

_**Na mate and anyway I don't think its me he has the problem with.. Jackson was here yesterday and he wouldn't even look at him, didn't say two words to him the whole time... He fancies him!**_

Adam nearly chokes on his coffee at that comment,

**come again mate I don't think I heard you right, did you just say Aaron fancies Jackson..**

Flynn nods his head

**Na mate I seriously doubt that he's straight and besides he is seeing my sister!**

_**Denial mate! It's clearly written all over his face! I promise you I'm not wrong about this!**_

Later that night Aaron was on his way back to the hospital, he was hoping that Flynn wasn't there or even better Jackson. He didn't mind Flynn really and truth be told he didn't think Jackson was a bad lad from what he knew of him anyway, he just didn't like the way he made him feel. It was wrong in his book not that he had a problem with gay men after all his best mate was its just he wasn't!

He wasn't on look though 'cos both of them were there, he did think about turning round and going back home but Adam had already spotted him.

**Hey mate you guna sit down or just stand around making the place look untidy?**

_I'm not the one that makes the place look untidy mate...but you on the other hand...well that's a different story!_

**Haha Adam says as he gives him a dig on the arm..Good news mate I can come home tomorrow all being well.**

_nice one mate._

The lads are all chatting about what they were going to do when Adam gets home apart from Aaron, he's just quietly sat there listening to the conversation going on around him and Adam can't help but wonder if Flynn was right about Aaron liking Jackson. He observes him for a while and he notices that every-time Jackson speaks Aaron throws sly looks his way when he thinks nobody is looking. He thinks to himself he is going to have to speak to his best friend about this when he is home and there is no one else around..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finally he managed to catch up with Aaron, since being home he hadn't seen or heard from him. It seemed the mechanic had decided to stay away, not that he blamed him mind he knew how much Aaron hated small places with lots of people and that's what his home had become, since being discharged it seems he had become the most popular person in the village. He wasn't sure whether this was because people were genuinely concerned about him and his health or because whilst he was in the hospital news had got around about his sexuality and he was the hot topic for the busy bodies. Either way wasn't that bothered really but he was glad of the peace and quiet when it eventually came. The following day Aaron decided to show his face.

So mate where you been hiding past couple of days?

ERM just thought I'd give you some space mate, knew you'd have plenty of folk round fussing over you...which I know you like but not really my scene is it!

Mmm...fair doe's mate, thought you'd be avoiding me like the plague...you know seen as Flynn and Jackson have been round mine...

err...err..no...no why would I, Flynn seems alright and I don't really know Jackson.

Yeah Flynn is, I really like him. But then again I've only been out with him a couple of times ov only time will tell.

I think Jackson likes you by the way...

Aaron can't help but smile a little at that comment and this doesn't go unnoticed by Adam.

Really well mate he can like all he wants but he's not really my type. Too much going on down their and not enough up there if you get my drift mate

mmm...was all Adam could say, Flynn words mulling around in his head. Mae just maybe he was right and Aaron was in denial 'cos even though he said what he said he didn't sound so confident in his words, if anything he looked and sounded apprehensive..

changing the subject quickly Aaron says..

So mate its coming up a year for me and your Holly any ideas on what to get her?

Na mate she's your girlfriend you'd know better than me Adam says with a cheeky wink.

Err..no I didn't mean like that Aaron says with a nervous laugh. I just meant in general. Thought I could maybe take her for some food as well..

yeah sounds good mate but I'm afraid your on your own with the present mate...not really my department.

A few days later and Aaron had been and bought Holly her gift and in the end he just settled on a big fluffy teddy for her and a BBQ round at Adams seen as it wa Adams birthday as well. Aaron was a little nervous about going though because he knew Jackson would be there and he would feel comfortable knowing his girlfriend was with him whilst the bloke he was dreaming about was just yards away..

Jackson was round at Flynn's getting ready. He couldn't decide on what to wear all he knew was that he wanted to look good for Aaron even though the mechanic didn't feel the same way. He was looking quite forward to seeing him despite the fact he would have his girlfriend with him. This didn't matter though 'cos he had a little hope and that little piece of hope he had was the reason why he was currently in a day dream about him and wishing he could take things further.. O how he wishes that 'cos the mechanic looked good in clothes..what would he look like out of them...

An hour or so later he and Flynn were pulling up at butlers farm they decided that it would be easier if they drove there and seen as Adam was Flynn's boyfriend, Jackson would be the designated driver for the night. He was a little apprehensive about this, he wasn't sure if him being sober would help in the whole Aaron and Holly situation. It would be dreadful watching them all over each other but then again him being sober could be the better option 'cos if he was drunk then he wouldn't be responsible for his actions and that could prove to be a really awkward situation not to mention really bad as well...

The night was going pretty well so far, for Jackson anyway it seemed the couple weren't too happy about something or at least Holly wasn't. She they seemed to be arguing about something which was pretty bad timing seen as it was their year anniversary..so Jackson had learnt when he got there..but at least he didn't have to watch them being all loved up and stuff..

It seemed that Jackson being there hadn't been the best of situations Aaron found himself in. he couldn't keep his eyes off the guy, he looked good tonight and eventually Holly had got fed up of being ignored by her boyfriend...

Holly was getting rather peeved off at Aaron it was supposed to be there one year anniversary but he wasn't paying her any attention at all. She couldn't help in noticing that every time she looked at Aaron he was looking at Jackson and it wasn't in a pissed off kinda way, he was looking at him they way he should be looking at her...

Oi...you going to actually pay your GIRLFRIEND any attention tonight?

Wot you on about I've been with you all night, how am I not paying you any attention..?

Yeah you've been sat with me all night but believe me you haven't, you haven't heard a word I've said...you've been to busy watching him all night...

Watching who...Who you on about..?

JACKSON...who'd you think I was on about...You fancy him DON'T YOU...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_YOU FANCY HIM DON'T YOU..._

Holly shouts in Aaron's face then walks off, leaving the mechanic dumbfounded.

It takes the mechanic a couple of seconds before his brain kicks back into gear but he was soon off hot on her heels shouting her name...

In the process of all of this Jackson had witnessed all of this and even though he couldn't hear what was saying over the music playing he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the mechanic..what a way to spend your anniversary..Arguing...

_Holly wait up will ya, I really don't know what you're talking about..._

_O really_ she shouts as she turns around, _I think you do! You've been funny with me for a while now, you treat me more like a friend than a girlfriend and...and when we have sex its like your mind is elsewhere, like there is sumat missing... I couldn't put my finger on it before but after tonight I think I know why and what or rather WHO now..._

Again Aaron was dumbfounded he honestly thought they were good and that he had hidden these feelings that he had for the past couple of weeks pretty well but it seems not. What was he guna do? He thought, this can't really be happening...

_I LOVE YOU Holly... I really don't know what you're talking about...I'm not in to blokes.._

He argues back with her, his defences going up now and he does what he does best and runs..in true Aaron livesy style and he doesn't stop till he can no longer breathe.

He wasn't sure where he was or how long he had been running for but when he eventually stopped he couldn't help but mull things over, he didn't know how this had happened..he wasn't gay but his girlfriend seemed to think so, surely what they got up to should be proof enough 'cos if he was gay then he wouldn't be able to do that with a girl would he...

All he did know was that all of this started that night in bar west and with Jackson...if he hadn't come over an introduced himself then he wouldn't have started messing with his head...obviously Jackson was unaware of this, he didn't know the effect he was having on the mechanic but still this was all his fault...

it seemed like hours...hours of thinking about how this had happened and how he thought that he had been dealing with this and hiding it well but clearly he hadn't hid it well tonight 'cos if he had then he would be at home with his girlfriend now enjoying their night and not living in this nightmare that his life had suddenly become in less than 24 hours...all of a sudden he hears OI GAY BOY_..._

_YOU WHAT HE SHOUTS..._ as he turns around and he sees this scrawny looking guystanding behind him.

_ERR nothing mate, I was only joking he says as he is backing away, he doesn't like the look on Aaron's face_

But it's too late Aaron had already seen red at that comment and landed a punch on this guy knocking him to the floor..._I'M NOT GAY_...he shouts as he hits him. He was about to throw another punch when a car coming round the corner stops him in his tracks and before he can get to the guy again he had already scampered. Which pissed Aaron off to no end and he ended up taking his anger out on some dumpster bins over the road...by the time his anger had ebbed his knuckles were red roar and seeping with blood..it was a good few hours later when he decided to make his way back to the village on the hope that everyone would be in bed so he didn't have to explain his injured hands. He seemed to be in luck, it seemed paddy was out, although he wasn't asleep it still meant he wouldn't have to explain him self to him..

He let himself in and went to the sink to clean his hands up after doing this he grabs a beer out of the fridge and sits himself in front of the TV..he was going to have to figure out a way of sorting all this mess out and making things good between him and Holly, how he didn't know how but he was going to try..

A little while later he decided to make his way to bed, he was working his way around the house turning things off and making sure it was locked up when there was a knock at the door, he goes to answer it but the one person he really didn't expect to find stood there with hands stuffed deep in their pockets and a shy smile on their face...

…_...JACKSON..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

….JACKSON...

Hi... He says not quite as confident about being there as he had been on the drive there.

_Err what do you want? and come to think of it how do you know where I even live?_ He says in quite a harsh tone, he is the last person he expected or even wanted to see..

_It came up in conversation with Adam earlier..an..and I saw that argument between you and Holly and I wanted to see how you were!_

_That was private and I am of NO concern to you so you can go now!_

He was sat talking to Adam at the BBQ shortly just after that escapade between Aaron and Holly when Adam asked if he had seen where his sister and his best mate had got to...

**I wonder where them two have got to or do I not even have to ask**... ;-)...

_Err I think they had an argument mate, I saw them earlier and it looked quite heated between them. Holly was walking off with Aaron chasing after her then he just bolted in the opposite direction.._

**O right any ideas what it was about? Not that it really matters, Aaron would have an argument with his own shadow! Suppose I should go see if I can find him, check he is alright..**

_Na mate didn't hear a word of it but like I said it looked fairly heated! Where does he live mate, want me to take you there?_

**HOLLY** Adam shouts...**he live in the house next door to the vets in village...and ****Na mate no point in checking on him now he will just bite my head off, best to let him cool down first so I will probably just try him in the morning. Think I will try my look with her first..**

**hey what happened between you and Mr grumpy?**

_ERR it has nowt to do with you! She snaps...but then again maybe you should ask him your self seen as its more your forte than mine!...throwing sly daggers Jacksons way as she says this which doesn't go unnoticed by the builder..._

**Hang on a minuet , what's that supposed to mean? **Adam asks...

_O nothing _she says as she is walking off..

**Well not sure what that was all about but if that's the response I get off of her then maybe I will leave Aaron a couple of days!**

_Umm.._was all Jackson could manage to mumble._ Erm think I'm guna head off mate. Just guna go get Flynn.._

**leave him here mate he can stay with me if you wanna get off, looks like he's having a good time. Both guys look over at him and he seems to be enjoying himself dancing with Victoria..**

_Yeah OK mate, see you later..._

_It may have nothing to do with me mate but Holly seems to think so...and I was passing trough so I thought I would stop by...he says pushing his way through the door..._

_Err what do you think you are doing?_

_Well I think we need a little chat! I want to know what Holly meant and why I am a problem all of a sudden, I don't even know her and we have hardly had a conversation now have we...even though I have tried!_

_Seriously mate I don't even know what she said to you and there is a reason why we haven't had a conversation...its because I don't want one with you! So that little chat your were after ain't guna happen!_

After a few minuets of silence with them both stood there staring each other down Jackson sits himself down at the table..._So not guna even offer me coffee? _He sayswith a little smirk...

_Na mate you need to do one, don't have anything to say to you! _Aaron says with a littlenervousness in his voice,he's shifting from one foot to the other a little nervous about Jackson being there but he realises he ain't going anywhere...

_TOUGH! _Jackson says _I ain't going nowhere..._

Aaron scoffs and turns to put the kettle on, _FINE _he says _but like I said nowt to say to you!_

_How do you take it anyway?_

_Take what?_

_Err your coffee, not a mind reader!_

_O right, white with two please, _he was hoping that this would be easier than its turning out to be. He can see why Adam was a little reluctant to come and see him tonight.

Once Aaron had made the coffee he plonked them on the table and sat himself down. Jackson could see that he was going to have to be the one to prompt this conversation...

_So what happened between you's two then?_

_That's nowt to do with you Aaron barks at him, that's between me and her._

_OK then...well why does she think this has something to do with me..what was it she said...O yeah that was it...that it was more my forte than hers..._

Aaron recoiled a little at that. What had she said to him, had she told him the reasoning of the falling out.

_Err...Err...don't know pal you will have to ask her that!_

_I already have mate and she said to ask you and seen as I seem to be the cause of all of this between you the least I deserve is a reasoning or explanation!_

_if...if...I can help in any way then I want to..._

_Well you can't and I don't really want you to. In fact if I never see you again then it would be too soon. _He shouts,he can feel his blood boiling...who did this guy think he was..

_why not? _Jackson shouts back as he is getting to his feet, he's had enough of this, why is Aaron being so hostile towards him.

_BECAUSE...BECAUSE...SHE THINKS I FANCY YOU _Aaron shouts back as he is also getting to his feet..

Jackson is quite taken aback by this.. had he just heard right...

_You fancy me? _He asks but before Aaron gets chance to answer him Jackson has moved towards him and he is kissing him...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jackson could feel Aaron tense up at first but after a few second he starts to respond to the kiss... the builder decides to try his luck a little more and slips his arms around Aaron's neck, which he seems to happily accept but before Jackson can deepen the kiss he is roughly pushed away...

Aaron stands there for a few seconds tight lipped with his arms firmly at his side, before he even knows what he is doing he is responding to the kiss. His body is reacting in a way it never did when he was with Holly, especially when he feels Jackson slip his arms around his neck and sweeps his tongue across his lower lip, his body just seems to ignite. When his mind finally catches up with his body he pushes Jackson away with some force that he hits the table...

_What the hell Aaron! _

_GET OUT..._shouts Aaron, he can't believe he has just kissed him...he isn't gay...or so his mind was telling him anyway but his body hadn't got that memo as it was still on fire from that kiss...all he really wanted to do was push Jackson up against the wall and ravish him. He was currently picturing ripping the builders clothes of when he shouts at him again...

_Seriously Aaron what is your problem?_

I said GET OUT... I didn't want to do that..I'm not like you..I don't do that!

Jackson just laughs at him as he moves in for another kiss which he notices Aaron doesn't flinch away from..but before he can get too carried away he pulls away

_Didn't want to do that huh?_

_ERR...ERR_

_Do you know what Aaron I really don't need this, I like you a lot but I don't need some mindless, closet case chav...when you decide what you went then come find me yeah. If I'm free and still interested we will see how it goes but I wont wait around forever._

_See you around !_

He is just stood outside the door for a while not sure on whether to go back in or not, his body was telling him too but his mind was saying run and run fast 'cos this guy is guna be nothing but trouble. But the truth was he really didn't want to run, he wanted to stick around for a while and see how it pans out...he wasn't sure how long he would stick around for but he would at least give it a couple of weeks. There was just something about those beautiful blue eyes that he couldn't walk away from.

Aaron didn't know what to do, had that really just happened..it must of 'cos his body was still tingling from that kiss..it was amazing...he'd never felt anything like it before but his head was mashed, how can something that feels so right also feel so wrong. The more he thought about it the angrier he got, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room..he was like a whirlwind, completely trashing his room out of anger, fear, shame...he wasn't sure all he did know was that what ever he felt for the builder was wrong, he had been told all his life that it was sick, not natural and unhealthy. He had finally managed to calm himself down a little after causing himself a little more damage but he couldn't seem to stop the floodgates from opening..why had this happened to him, why did he feel like this,why couldn't he just be normal..he didn't know these answers but he sure as hell was guna try to forget all about this nights events.

The following day he had managed to slip out before paddy had seen him, he was opening up the garage so he was lucky enough that paddy was still in bed and that he would be on his own at the garage..probably for the day but he was fine with that..

Jackson had received a phone call about a house renovation, seems Adam had put his name forward to some guy that had bought a house and was in need of some serious work doing to it, unfortunately said house was in a village and it so happened to be the exact same village that Aaron lived in. he was just hoping that he wouldn't bump in to him, that was all he needed after last night..he wanted to give the mechanic some space to sort his head out_. _Seems he was out of luck though, turns out that the house is not only in the same village but right bloody next door to where Aaron works...

Aaron was currently working on a clapped out old banger in the middle of the forecourt when he saw Declan entering the house next door, he had wondered who had bought it, it had been empty for a while now and needed a lot of work doing to it but what he didn't expect was the builder that was currently entering the house after him to be Jackson. He wondered why out of all the builders out there it had to be him, this was just what he needed him working right next door to him for the foreseeable future...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Jackson was walking round the house finishing his quote off when he looked out the upstairs window..it looked directly out over the garage forecourt..he could see Aaron leaning against his van..

_Your not planning on working there are you?_ Aaron says with a little venom in his voice

_What's it to you if I am, you scared you're not guna be ale to resist me or sumat?_

He says with slight humour in his voice, he really didn't want to fight with the younger lad. Bad move he thought as Aaron got a little closer in his face and spat

_I'm not scared of anything mate, I just don't want you working there, and I think I can manage to keep away from you I ain't no fairy.._

Jackson could see Aaron's jaw clenching and his hands balling up into fists as he said this, maybe it was a bad idea him working there, he could see the mechanic had a temper on him and he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of it when it was in full force..truth be told he was a little afraid of it...

_tough mate I'm guna be working there for the next few weeks_ pointing at dale head, _so you better get used to me being around.._at that Jackson walked off thinking it best to put a little distance between the two of them.

Aaron watched Jackson walk off in the direction of the pub, great he thought I'm guna have to see him at lunch as well now..

As Jackson entered the pub he could see Adam sat on his own so he decided to go and talk to him and thank him for recommending him to Declan.

_Hey up mate! Want another?_

**O hi Jackson yeah go on then..**

Jackson ordered the drinks and himself some lunch and went and sat back down, he looked Adam up and down and thought there was sumat off about him, he just didn't look his normal happy self..

_So mate, thanks for putting a word in with Declan for me! I start tomorrow..._

**Huh? O yeah...yeah.. no worries mate, knew you were at a loose end so...**

_Cheers, iv just come from there now, it's quite a tidy little house, shouldn't take me long to do it up for him like. So anyway hows Flynn? Not seen him for a few days!_

**Err yeah he's good mate, coming to mine later want me to get him to ring ya?**

_Yeah that would be sound mate, cheers.._

they both looked up as they spotted Aaron walk in to the pub, he didn't even look in their direction which pissed Adam off a little..

_what's up with you? You seem a little off today!_ Jackson asks as he sees the look Adam is giving Aaron.._he done sumat to piss you off _?

Aaron could see the two of them out the corner of his eye, he was sure they were talking about him but he didn't care..he could go over and say hi to his best mate but he really didn't want to speak to Jackson again, the conversation hadn't exactly gone great when they spoke not even an hour ago. As much as he didn't want to speak to the builder he couldn't help but keep looking at him..in a way he wished he could suppress these feelings for him 'cos deep down he just wanted to be his friend but he knew he couldn't, he knew he liked him and not in the way he should. It was all wrong, why did this have to happen to him. He was happy with holly until he came onto the scene...Shit Holly he thought..better go and see if I can make things right with her..

_I have to say mate he is hard work..he wasn't too impressed about the fact that I am working in the village! He all but told me to fuck off..he has a serious chip on his shoulder..I'm surprised he has any friends the way he goes about stuff! So come on tell me what he's done to piss you off, I thought you two were tight, best mates and all that!_

**Pissed off! I'm a little bit more than pissed off mate, he ain't no mate of mine the way that he's been. He has been nowhere near since that bust up with Holly, she is staying out till all hours getting wrecked and I'm sure she is taking sumat...she is skipping her classes and when she is in all she does is sleep mate, its seriously not good for her. Not in her condition anyway...**

_Wow_ was all Jackson could think, he had never seen Adam like this in the short time they had known each other..._Does he even know any of this, like you said he ain't been anywhere near so he won't know the state she is in. maybe you should go and have a word with him..you never know he could be just giving her some space to calm down and all that..you know how it is when you've had an argument with someone, its best to give them a couple of days to cool off...and anyway what do you mean the condition she is in...she ain't ill is she?..I'm sure if she was ill he would be there for her..he can't be that heartless can he?_

**I don't know about that mate, he only really cares about himself...and no she ain't ill!**

**She's Pregnant...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Aaron's head spins at that, he couldn't help but over hear that part of the conversation as he is walking past them to the toilet...

_You what mate!..did I just hear you right...Holly's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me and why am I finding out like this?.._he all but shouts getting quite angry as he storms out of the pub...

**Crap!** Adam says as he runs after him...**Oi Aaron wait up will ya!**

_NO! I'm guna find her, was she even guna tell me?_

**How could she tell ya? You haven't been around lately have you! **Adam shouts at him.

_she could have rang me or text me Adam, I haven't been around because she wasn't exactly happy with me. _To say he was shocked at this news would be understatement, he really didn't know what he was guna do.

All Jackson could do was stand and watch, he felt a little guilty about kissing him now, if he'd have known then he wouldn't have gone anywhere near him. This was an absolute mess, it surely couldn't get any worse...

Aaron had searched the whole village trying to find her.. it seemed she didn't want to be found. He was currently sat at his kitchen table racking his brain as to what to do when there was a knock at the door...

_where the hell have you been? I've been trying to find you all day! _

_Have you ever thought that I didn't want to talk to you!_ Holly says with a little humour trying to lighten Aaron's mood..

_Ha ha very funny_, he says really not in the mood for the banter. He had been stressing all day, trying to find her and figure out this mess, his life just seemed to be spiralling and he couldn't stop it..._where have you been?_

Holly paused as she walked into the kitchen..._Err mostly just hiding out at __home,_ _trying to figure out what to do...I'm too young for a baby and I honestly didn't know how to tell ya, I didn't think you would be interested..._

_what do you mean by that..course I'd be interested, it is mine after all. Yeah I agree we are too young but I promise you I won't run away from this! What ever we decide I will be happy with..._he was secretly bricking it but he had to man up 'cos after all he was guna be a dad...

_So you can honestly tell me that you'd be happy settling down with me, making a home for the rest of your life, 'cos I doubt that Aaron. You don't love me enough to do that, hell you don't even fancy me and don't try to deny it, I know how you work and_ _this_ she says as she points between the two of them _ain't working. You might not be ready to admit it Aaron but you're gay and deep down you know this..._

_I do love you Holly and I will do what ever it takes to make this work...even if there wasn't a baby involved I would still do anything, I'm not gay. Whatever you saw or you thought you saw isn't there. _He says moving towards her, he wasn't used to being the grown up but whatever it was between him and Jackson could most definitely not happen now, he had to be a boyfriend to Holly if not for her then at least for their baby..

_OK then so maybe you do love me she_ says pushing him away, she couldn't handle him near her, not with what she had to say... _but certainly not in the way a boyfriend is supposed too, you're not in love with me and you know as well as I do that in a year or so down the line you will start to hate me and I can't put myself through that...I'd rather we were just two friends that happen to have a baby...I do love you enough to not expect you to deny yourself happiness and once you admit it to yourself you will be happy..I'm sorry Aaron but were over..._

_b...but...please don't do this Holly at least let me try_. He couldn't help but feel crushed at Holly's words..they were all true but he so didn't want them to be..

_I'm sorry Aaron I really am but this is just how its gotta be, if I thought there was anyway we could make this work then I wouldn't be doing this but it ain't is it?_

Aaron shook his head at that finally admitting a little bit of the truth to Holly, she could handle that though, it may not have been an out and out confession but a little was better than none at all.. she kissed him and said _I will let you know about appointments and stuff when I know,_ then walked out trying to hold back the tears. She was devastated, even though she had been the one to end things it still hurt like mad. In an ideal world all she wanted was her and Aaron to be happy but she knew that this would never happen and it almost killed her...

He needed a drink after that, it was all a bit too heavy for him. He wasn't used to serious and this was probably about as serious as it got.. he wasn't in the mood for the pub, Adam was most probably there and he really couldn't deal with him right now..he needed some head space. In less than 24 hours he had found out he was guna be a dad and his relationship had ended he was mashed.. so he decided to take a couple of cans and go and sit at the pavilion, it was usually quiet there. He didn't notice Jackson watching him as he was walking up there...

Jackson already knew what had happened with him and Holly, she had come into the pub all upset and cried on Adams shoulder about it all. It was a little uncomfortable 'cos every time she mentioned that they were over she would look at him as if to say that it was your fault so in the end he'd had enough and decided to make a move... that's when he saw Aaron walking out of his, he watched the direction he went in not sure if it was wise to follow or not...in the end he decided to follow thinking to himself that Aaron needed a friend too and that's what he was guna try to be...A friend...and if Aaron told him to do one then he would...

Aaron was currently sitting on one of the wooden benches when he could feel someone watching him, he looked up to see Jackson stood there. In a way he was a little happy about this but he was also a little miffed at his audacity as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12.**

_What do you want Jackson? I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone, least of all you seen as you seem to be the reason Holly ended things so just do one yeah..._

_Wow you really know how to make a person feel wanted don't ya! this ain't my fault mate it seemed you had problems before anything happened with us so don't give me that and do you know what I really don't need this, I only came to see if you needed a friend and to see if you were ok but I won't bother from now on yeah. I'm glad you can be grown up about all this...and that you are guna make working right next to you sooo easy...see you around!_

Jackson headed back to the village rather pissed at Aaron's attitude, he was not his problem and clearly would never be...

Aaron watched Jackson walk away kinda regretting that little outburst at the builder but he just couldn't cope right now, he had so much going on in his head and he couldn't make sense of any of it and having him around was just guna confuse him even more...it seemed he wasn't guna get any peace and quiet though as he saw Adam walking towards him, he didn't look very happy Aaron thought..before Adam got anywhere near him the mechanic had walked away in the opposite direction, he really wasn't in the mood for an ear bashing from the farmer..He knew Adam would want answers about his and Holly's Relationship or lack ov and the reason behind the split which he still wasn't sure of yet so he sure as hell couldn't give him answers...

Adam was pissed off to say the least at Aaron walking away, he wanted answers and it was clear to see that the mechanic was up to his usual tricks by running away when things got serious..well tough he thought, he wasn't about to let Aaron treat his sister the way he is and if he couldn't get answers now he sure as hell would later...

The following morning Aaron was hoping to catch up with Paddy before he left for work but the mechanic was outta luck, this seemed to be the case quite a lot for him lately, nothing seemed to be going his way...this disappointed him a lot as he wanted to tell him about his news first hand, he didn't think it was right that he heard it from someone else seen as he had been there for him through a lot and was like a dad to him. He just hoped he would catch him sooner rather than later before this was hot gossip around the village...Again the mechanic was outta luck 'cos it would seem his news had already got round, on his way to work he must have had pretty much everyone he past either congratulate him or have a go at him and this just aggravated him some more and by the time he had got to work he was in a rather foul mood and was ready to snap at the next person he saw. Luckily he was on his own again so he could take his mood out on the side panels and bumpers that were bent outta shape instead of his uncle or cousin...He was half way through straightening out a bumper when he heard rather than saw his mother walk up the gravel towards him, he was less than pleased about this 'cos she would more than likely put her two-penneth in and tell him what to do...

_Oi you_

Aaron just gave her one of his trademark looks and carried on what he was doing

_don't you dare ignore me! Why am I the last to find out about the baby and you and Holly splitting up and why have I not heard any of this from you? Betty just took the pleasure in telling me..._

Again Aaron just ignored her...

_AARON! She screeched at him, you need to man up and get that girl back. You can't walk out on her now this is your baby too! What ever your reasons for not being with her are you need to forget them, she deserves better than this Aaron.._

That seemed to kick Aaron into gear and he was soon shouting at his mother

_Why does everyone always think that its my fault? Have you ever thought that she might not want to be with me and not the other way round! Which by the way is what happened so before you try to go all mother of the year on me and tell me what to do you need to get your facts right...She ended it with me last night and the only reason you haven't heard it from me is 'cos I haven't seen you and I also only found out about the baby yesterday and you are not he last person to know! As far as I am aware Paddy don't know yet...so if you have quite finished with your hypocritical speech then you can go..._

_A..Aaron I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did.._

I'm sure that's exactly how you meant it, you just like everyone else always think the worst in me and lets face it MUM I don't think I can make the same mistakes you did even if I tried, I may not be the best dad in the world but believe me when I say this I will not be dumping my kid every chance I get and I will try my damned hardest to make sure he/she is loved unlike me...

She just stood there open mouthed at that, to say she wasn't a little hurt at the insults he threw at her would be a lie but she couldn't deny he was right about it either and not quite sure what to say to her only son and feeling a tad guilty for assuming that he was the issue she turned and walked away...

From the upstairs window in dale head Jackson was watching the scene between the mechanic and his mother and he wished he could go and talk to him and see if he was ok but he knew the kinda reaction that would provoke in the younger lad so instead he chose to down tools and head for his lunch..

just as he was leaving he threw a sly look Aaron's way and noticed that the mechanic was looking at him. He gave him a slight smile which made the builder happy, maybe all hope was not lost on him..

Aaron gave a slight smile as Jackson was walking away, he realised then that he really did like him but what ever he wanted was just not guna happen, he had to do the right thing and that was to try and get Holly back. He vowed that he would never be like his parents and do his best for his kid and if that meant being with someone he really didn't want to be with then so be it, it's just how it had to be from now on..

He managed to catch up with Paddy after work and it looked like the vet already knew about him and Holly but unlike his mother he listened to him and understood the reason why Aaron hadn't told him himself. To say he was happy for him was an understatement, he was ecstatic for him and even more so after Aaron had said that he would be the best granddad any one could ask for. Seeing the look on Paddy's face when he said granddad pleased Aaron to no end and if his mind wasn't already made up then it was now, he wanted to be just as good a dad to his kid as paddy had been to him...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13.**

It had been a couple of days before Aaron and Holly had managed to get together again, with Aaron being so busy.It was a Friday morning when Holly had knocked on Aaron's door and they had sat down and had a proper chat about how things were guna be from now on and as much as the mechanic tried she just kept knocking him back and said that they were just better off being friends and that no matter what they were in this together whether they were a couple or just friends...she had mentioned that she had a doctor's appointment the following Monday for a general check up and to see how far along in the pregnancy she was, she had assured him that if he couldn't get the time off of work then not to worry but he was adamant he was going with her...

He was currently on his way to work and he noticed Jackson was struggling with a plank of wood, he didn't even hesitate in going to help the builder. At first Jackson was a little shocked at the mechanic and said that he could manage but Aaron wasn't taking No for an answer so after Jackson got over the initial shock he accepted.

For the rest of the morning Aaron was a little distracted to say the least, every time he thought the builder wouldn't notice he would look at him..every now and then now and then there eyes would meet and it sent Aaron's body all tingly...

Jackson had noticed most if not all of the looks he was getting from the mechanic and even though he shouldn't he couldn't help but get a little excited about this.. he was hot and he looked extremely sexy in his work overalls, after a couple of hours of little concentration and even less work being done he decided to go for his lunch in the hope that this would clear his mind. As he set of to the pub he couldn't help but glance at the garage again but the mechanic wasn't in sight..this disappointed him a little..

Aaron walked into the pub and he immediately spotted Jackson...it was like he was tuned into Jackson mode all the time...it seemed he was being a little cheeky to Nicola which Jimmy and Jai found highly amusing, they had asked him on some tips on how he handled women to which he replied.._Not really my area mate..._

The mechanic couldn't help but chuckle a little at this, he liked this cheeky Jackson he thought it was cute.

As Aaron was ordering his drink Jackson walked over and said

I'll get these mate..as a thank you for earlier like..

Cheers..

and that's how they spent the rest of their lunch, making small talk with one another. Even though he wanted to clear his mind of the mechanic Jackson didn't mind this, at least they could be civil to one another instead of Aaron just scowling at him every time they saw each other. Aaron had shocked him even more by suggesting a lads night out seen as neither seemed to have seen much of their best mates since they had hooked up..

They were just finishing up their drinks and head back to work when Adam walked in, he was a little shocked to see two of them together..

hey up mate he says to Jackson, Flynn's coming round mine tomorrow night for a few games on x box and then we are heading into town if you fancy it?

Err yeah sounds good mate, me and Aaron were just saying that we should all get together seen as we haven't seen much of ya's since you two got together

This shocked Adam even more but he wasn't complaining, he was just glad that he was willing to get along with him..

Really? Well it sounds like a plan and me and him he says pointing to Aaron can have a catch up!

Aaron knew what kind of catch up he was on about and it looked like he wasn't getting away from it this time.

Err yeah...yeah we do mate, be at yours for around 7 if that's ok? Aaron says..

Adam pats him on the back and says yeah sound mate see you then!

With that they head back too work chatting between them selves about the up coming night...

The following night Aaron and Jackson had arrived at Butlers within minutes of each other, both bringing some cans with them. The night seemed to be going smoothly and Adam and Flynn couldn't help notice how well the two lads got on, there seemed to be some chemistry between them but Adam still wasn't convinced that Aaron was Gay. He had every intention of finding out tonight though 'cos if he was then that would explain why him and Holly had split up... they had finished up at Butlers and were heading into town and Aaron didn't protest about going to Bar west which aroused Adams suspicions, maybe he was wrong but he would wait to ask him, wait till he had a little more alcohol in him first...

They had managed to get served at the bar and find a table to sit at. They were just chatting amongst one another when the pool table became free, Jackson asked if anyone fancied a game and Flynn said yes so it was just Adam and Aaron sat at the table...

So mate you and Jackson! I thought you didn't like him?

Err no he seems ok...

Umm..so you guna tell me why you and Holly split up then?

Err...Err, she says that I'm not in love with her and that I don't fancy her and stuff..

Oright what makes her think that... has this got sumat to do with Jackson?

Aaron didn't know how to answer that, but luckily he didn't have to. He was saved by his phone ringing.. As he answered it he he walked away deciding he needed a cig and to get away from Adams questioning...the look the mechanic gave the builder didn't go unnoticed by Adam and he thought to himself yeah that's the reason alright..he just wasn't sure how he felt about his best mate being gay whilst his sister was carrying his child...

All thought's were soon forgotten though as Aaron came running back inside saying he needed to get to the hospital ASAP..

Holly's there Aaron all but shouts, that was your mum on the phone. There is sumat up with her and the baby...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Still don't own any of the characters..Ed and ITV do..**

It had been a long week, no one knew where Aaron was. They had not seen nor heard from him since Saturday and it was now Thursday.

After that night...After he had arrived at the hospital and he had received the devastating news he took off...he had stayed with Holly until she had cried her self to sleep in his arms and then said he was going out for a cig and that's the last they had seen of him.

Adam and the rest of his family were devastated, and even though neither lad Knew the family all that well..Flynn and Jackson had tried to console them all they could. In the end they had all left for home except for Jackson, he stayed behind in the hope that he could find Aaron and check to see if he was ok. An hour later after checking the hospital vicinity over and over again he gave up and headed back to the village where he had left his van earlier on that evening. He wasn't quite sure why but he had ended up knocking on smithy door in the hope that Aaron would be there again not sure whys 'cos he could of spoken to him on Monday at work but something was telling him to check anyway and so there he was, stood outside waiting on someone answering..It was paddy that had answered and said that he hadn't seen the mechanic since that morning, Jackson wasn't too sure about him being the one to tell the vet about Aaron and Holly..he didn't really think it was his place to do so but upon seeing the concern in his face paddy had asked countless questions as to why he was looking for him.

Paddy was shocked to say the least and wanted to go looking for him immediately but Jackson had tried to reassure him that the mechanic just needed some time to sort his head out and would be back later on that evening, it was now Thursday and Paddy had said he wanted to call the police.. Jackson, Flynn and Adam had decided to go out looking one last time and said that if he wasn't back by the time they were then to go ahead, there wasn't much more they could do..

Aaron was devastated, just when he had finally started to get his head around the whole situation and actually be happy about things he was dealt another blow, it seemed that someone out there had really got it in for him. He wasn't sure if he could cope with any more, as if he hadn't already had enough heart ache in his life this was thrown his way as well..He had been walking around for the last couple of hours in a daze, he had managed to kip on a mates sofa for the past few nights but that wasn't possible tonight so he had decided it was time to go home and face up to things...he was feeling a little guilty about taking off like he did, he hadn't given Holly much thought when he did and this was bound to be killing her just as much as him so he decided the first stop would be hers...

He arrived at Butlers a couple of hours later, she was the one to answer when he got there and he noticed how withdrawn in the face she looked, she looked even skinnier than normal and her eyes were really dark like she hadn't slept in weeks. He didn't really get much conversation out of her but she had said she was ok and gave him a hug and sent him on his way, he was a little shocked at this but he just put it down to her being tired and that he would try again tomorrow. He wasn't quite ready to go home yet so he took a slow walk around the dales trying to get things right in his head before he faced anyone at home..

Jackson had been driving around Hotten in the hope that he would see the mechanic but after no such look he decided to head back to the village and see if there was any news, he was driving down one of the back roads that lead to the village when he spotted him. He wasn't sure if it was him at first but as he got closer to him he realised it was..Jackson had parked the van up the first chance he got and jumped out.

It took Aaron a while to notice Jackson stood there leaning against his van that he nearly walked right past him.. it wasn't until the builder actually spoke to him that he fully realised that he was there..

_Paddy is worried sick mate not knowing where you've been or if you're ok, he's been thinking all sorts.._

_Me, Adam and Flynn have been searching high and low for you...They will be happy that your safe..._

Aaron didn't quite know what to say to him, he just stood there for ages taking in what Jackson had said to him...

_So how you been mate, are you ok?_

That's all it took, the builder to ask him how he was before the floodgates opened and he sank to his knees sobbing...

_She lost it,she lost the baby. T...t...the one good thing in my life aside from Paddy and now its gone..what am I guna do Jackson, I was looking forward to becoming a dad and getting sumat right in my crap life, I had all sorts planned in me Ed for the baby and now it...it..its gone._

Jackson knelt down beside him and took him in his arms, he was freezing all he had on was what he was wearing on their night out. He didn't even have a jacket on..so he took his own jacket off and wrapped it around him before rubbing his arms to try and warm him up.

They must have been sat there for ages, it broke Jacksons heart to see him like this, he was usually so composed and didn't seem like the type that would cry and he didn't know what to do with a vulnerable Aaron so he just sat there holding him in his arms offering him some comfort until the sobs finally stopped. He eventually managed to get the distraught mechanic in his van and headed back to smithy hoping that Paddy would be of more help to him..

When they arrived Paddy had come running out as soon as he saw Aaron get out of the van and wrapped him in his arms and at this Aaron broke down all over again trying to explain to paddy what had happened but not really managing to get the words out.

**Sorry guys if this fic seems to be dragging a little but after realising that the way I was guna take the story was similar to one that I had read on here I decided to change this a little so I am currently trying to work out how I am guna fit it all in together.. love reading your reviews on this **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15.**

He was sat outside the pub waiting on Aaron, they had decided to grab some lunch when he saw his sister coming outta the café. She looked rough he thought but then again you would do if you had been partying like she had been..he caught her doing drugs with her new mate one night and even though he was extremely angry and shocked at her he could sort of see her reason, she had been through hell and back. She had promised that it was a one off and that she wouldn't do it again and he believed her at the time but now a month later it was clear to see that it wasn't a one off and he decided to speak to his best mate about it and maybe see if he would have a word with her, maybe she would open up to him after all they had been through.

Aaron wasn't too happy on finding out this information and even less happy about the fact that Adam seemed to think him talking to her would help, after all the last few times he had tried to speak to her she had pretty much ignored her so he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to help, but he had reluctantly said yes to his mate and a couple of hours later he found him self at Butlers farm.

So here he was, sat at her kitchen table trying to talk to her and all she was giving him was short answers.

This really wasn't like her he thought, yeah she could be outspoken at times and she certainly made sure she took no crap from anybody and she always made sure you knew where you stood with her but as a rule she was quite a friendly person, and after everything they had been through together he thought she would at least be ok with him.. he decided to cut to the chase, no point in beating around the bush especially since she was being rather hostile with him. The sooner this conversation was over the better!

_So Adam says you've been out quite a lot, partying hard with that mate of yours._ He says that in a tone that makes sure she knows what he means.

_He's...He's worried about you Holly and truth be told so am I..._

EXCUSE ME, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT ME. YOU DIDN'T SEEM TOO WORRIED WHEN YOU WERE EYEING UP JACKSON OR...OR...WHEN YOU TOOK OFF AFTER I LOST THE BABY.

YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT COMING ROUND TO MY HOUSE AND SIT THERE ALL CONCERNED, THIS IS YOUR FAULT AARON...

Aaron recoiled at that,a little shocked at her outburst. He was now pacing the kitchen, the words slowly sinking in. how could this be his fault, he had no control over any of it.

_You can't put this on me Holly, none of this is my fault. I...I...didn't know any of this was guna happen and I said I was sorry for taking off, I was wrong to do that but it hurt so much...it still hurts._

He says with tears in his eyes, he was just about to leave but paused at the door when he heard her speak again in not so harsh a tone..

Don't you think I don't know it hurts, I was the one that went through it not you!

And yeah you may have said you were sorry Aaron but they are just words, it doesn't mean anything. Anyone that ever gets close to you always ends up getting hurt.. I hate what you have done to me...

_Yeah maybe you are right Holly about people getting hurt when they get close to me, I don't do it intentionally but it was my baby too. With the tears now in full swing he leaves and heads back to the village. With Holly's words playing on loophole he walks right past smithy and the garage wondering if she was right and that this was his fault, was he really a bad person that no one should or could ever love..._

Jackson was walking out of Dale head towards his van when he spotted Aaron walking past. He didn't like the way he looked, he has his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets and his head down. He looked like he wasn't aware of what he was doing or where he was going and he failed to hear him shout after him.

The builder locked up and took after him with the full intention of finding out what was worrying the younger lad, he was worried about him as it was and by the look of him he had more cause to worry. He stopped at the foot of the bridge, Aaron was just stood there in the middle of it leaning on the wall and staring out into space. He didn't even seem to notice Jackson approach him, it wasn't until the builder had placed his hand on the small of his back that the mechanic even acknowledged him. He slowly turned his head to look at who ever was stood beside him, with a sad smile on his face and tears still rolling down his cheeks he said hi...

_you ok? Jackson asks_

Aaron just looked at him with a confused look on his face as if to say why would you even be bothered to find out if I was ok, you had no reason to care...

AARON! Jackson says again after a few minutes of the mechanic just staring at him

_She hates me! She hates me for liking you, which I do by the way. I'm tired of hiding my feelings. She blames me for everything, said that it's all my fault. He says in-between sobs. She said Th...that...I hurt everyone that ever gets close to me and that I have no right to be worried about her..._

_she blames me for losing the baby Jackson, our baby, my baby..._

_maybe she is right and this is all my fault...anyone that I _ever_ seem to love leaves me, maybe I am a bad person and people would be better off without me...how can people love me if I cause them so much pain..._

_Don't you ever say that Aaron, there are lots of people who love you,Paddy your mum, Adam,Cain...and this is not your fault, her losing the baby was a terrible tragedy but by no means was it your fault...and...and you are not a bad person, I don't tend to like bad people and I like you Aaron, I really like you._

_She doesn't mean any of this really, she is just lashing out and 'cos this was something that was yours and hers you are the one she is lashing out at..she doesn't hate you Aaron..how could anyone hate you..._

and with that he leans in and kisses Aaron with as much care as was humanely possible, trying to portray in that one kiss that what ever doubts Aaron had about himself were not needed because he was not a bad person and this was most definitely not his fault...

little did they know that during this heart felt exchange they were being watched by Flynn, he was happy that his best mate had finally got the man he wanted and even though it seemed Aaron had finally admitted to himself and Jackson how he really felt he couldn't help but worry about the shit hitting the fan when it all came out. After all he was seeing his best mates would be boyfriends best mate and that could get seriously awkward...


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16.**

It had been a couple of days since that kiss, that kiss that blew his mind away and a couple of days of questioning whether they were or weren't. He had text'd him a few times and even popped into the garage to see if he was there but Nada, nothing. He was really confused about the whole situation, after the mechanic had admitted that he liked him and had kissed him he thought it could be the start of them but no he had obviously thought wrong. If Aaron was worried about him outing him then he didn't need to be 'cos he knew he wasn't ready for that, hell he had only just admitted it to himself so the last thing Jackson was guna do was parade around the village with a banner saying " I just bagged Aaron livesy, the hottest mechanic in emmerdale " and if he was honest he wasn't ready to deal with the backlash that would come with the mechanic admitting to everyone that he was gay. He needed to prepare himself for it ' cos he was sure that when it did all come out there would be a few choice words especially from the dingle's. But how was he suppose to prepare himself when Aaron was sending him mixed signals... he needed to talk to someone and the only person he could talk to was Flynn...

To say Aaron was confused would be an understatement, he had not only admitted to Jackson that he liked him he had kissed him as well and he just didn't know what to do..the builder had tried to contact him but he had just ignored him, he didn't know what to do or what to say to him. He felt a little guilty about not replying to the builder but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to Jackson, even though that kiss was awesome and he wanted the builder rather a lot it all seemed so surreal to him still, he had to get used to the idea of kissing a bloke instead of a woman but he knew he had to face up to things and stop running away so he decided to text him and hope he hadn't got bored already...

' can we meet, pavilion in an hour '

Jackson smiled at this, he was currently with Flynn seeking out his advise when the text had come through and he couldn't hide the excitement that the mechanic brought out in him... Flynn knew automatically who the text was from, it was written all over Jacksons face..

"just be careful yeah mate, he seems like an alright dude but he just seems to have a lot of baggage!"

" yeah..yeah he is, and don't worry I'm fully aware of the baggage he has " Jackson says still smiling from ear to ear

"sorry I don't mean to put him down but you know what I mean, he's a hot headed closet case and when all this comes out I don't want you to get hurt in the cross fire"

" I know but he's worth it mate, trust me and I am preparing myself as best I can for when the time comes"

"I hope so Jackson, I really do" Flynn says with a little uncertainty in his voice cos he really wasn't sure if the guy would step up when needed to and he just didn't want Jackson getting hurt, he had been hurt enough..

Jackson took off home wanting to shower and change before meeting him, he knew that this wasn't a date but it still didn't stop him from wanting to look his best for the mechanic..

Aaron had been sat at the pavilion for about 10 minutes, he was nervous about the conversation that he knew was to come and he was just hoping Jackson would turn up. 15 minuets later and he spots Jackson walking towards him, he looked mighty fine he thought. These thoughts unnerved him a little as he wasn't used to thinking or feeling like this about a bloke but this didn't mean he didn't like it 'cos he did, it finally felt right..

"hey up mate" Jackson says as he approaches him

"alright"Aaron says with a slight smile, Jackson suddenly went weak at the knees on seeing that smile, it was the cutest smile he had ever seen and he needed to sit down.

"so..I'm sorry I ignored your texts mate, I..I was just a little confused about everything and didn't know what to think, I couldn't get my head straight"

"funny" Jackson says with a smile "its ok mate, I understand I really do..look I like you a lot I really like you but if you're not ready for this then I will back off. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do..and I'm certainly not gona out you if that's what your worried about. We can take this at your pace."

"wow straight to the point eh.. like I said to you the other day I'm tired of hiding how I feel and no I'm not ready to tell the world yet but I'm not worried about you outing me..I'm ready to see where this could go Jackson" he says pointing between the two of them " I like you a lot too but I'm not gona lie and pretend that this ain't weird,I've not been with a bloke before and it's gona take a lot to get my head round it but I want to try if you will still have me" he says this as he is moving into kiss Jackson..

As Aaron kissed him he was sure his heart was gona take off right out of his chest it was beating that hard and if it was even possible this kiss was better than the last time. After breaking away for air Aaron looked into Jacksons eyes and said

"and for the record I don't do anything I don't want to do"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17.**

They had been secretly seeing each other for a couple of months now, things had been going good with the odd exception of nearly being caught by Declan when Aaron snuck in to dale head to steal a quick kiss, he didn't realise that the older man was in there at first but luckily Jackson had managed to warn him before anything happened. Jackson was outside dale head trying to but with no luck what so ever fix up the wall at the side of the house which is in direct view of the garage. He couldn't help but be distracted, Aaron was bent over a car with his ass in full view and he couldn't help but think about what he wanted to do to that ass, he imagined his hands all over it not to mention other things ass well. He hadn't actually seen it in the flesh, they hadn't got any further than kissing and Jackson was getting a little frustrated at Aaron's lack of enthusiasm in that department after all he was only human and he had needs. He had a quick scan of the place and there seemed to be no one insight so he decided to creep up on the mechanic, as he walked up to him he couldn't resist the urge to sweep his hands over it to hell with his reaction, after all he was supposed to be his boyfriend. " nice view " he whispered in to his ear as he bent over at the side of him. This made Aaron jump a little at the feel of someone's hand on his bum " what you doing"? He says "anyone could of seen you do that", Jackson just shrugged "couldn't help it, you shouldn't tease me like that by being bent over a car in full view" Aaron blushed a little at that, he was still a little uncomfortable with the whole gay thing but he had to admit he didn't mind Jackson coping a feel, he just wasn't about to admit that the to builder though. "Adam text me earlier, asking if I fancied a night out in town." … WOW Jackson thought, that was a knock back and a half. "yeah Flynn text me and asked me the same thing, I said I wasn't sure what I was doing yet"... " I told Adam I was up for it, you don't mind do you"... "err no.. no suppose not". He was a little apprehensive about it, he wasn't sure how the night would go but he was pretty sure it would be interesting, how would they cope if the other got hit on, it's not like he would be able to stop it guy or woman. He would just have to sit there and watch it happen, it would be hard to do but it's not like he could just go over and kiss him after all they were a secret.

A few hours later and Aaron had finished work, he made his way to the pub deciding to start the night early. He was looking forward to it, he hadn't had a night out since the night Holly lost the baby. Once inside he made his way to the bar scanning the place for Jackson first, he must still be at work he thought to himself.

Jackson was just finishing up and putting his tools away when he heard his phone beep

" coming to the pub? ;-) Aaron "

he couldn't help but smile when he read it and quickly replied "yeah x". he thought he might as well spend a little time with his secret boyfriend and maybe grab summat to eat seen as he wasn't guna get much time alone with him tonight.

They had finished their food and drinks and were making their way outta the pub when Aaron pulled Jackson round the side where there was no one, he pushes him up against the wall and kissed him with as much passion as he had.

"wow, what was that for" Jackson said a little breathless from the unexpected kiss.

"well I'm not guna be able to do that for the rest of the night, and I've been wanting to kiss you all day""

"hmm" Jackson says before moving in for another one. "we best be heading to get ready before they send out a search party, don't wanna keep em waiting now do we?"

"yeah suppose not, see you in a couple of hours yeah?"

They had all met up at Adams, and made their way into town. They had been in bar west for a couple of hours now and things were going ok, no one had hit on them and Jackson was just starting to get into the swing of it. The pool table had become free so they decided to play a game "looser buys the next round" Flynn pipes up whilst he is breaking, he was playing Jackson so he was fully aware that he would be the one to buy the round but it didn't stop him from giving it his best shot.

Aaron had gone outside for a smoke whilst they were finishing up their game of pool, he was just heading back when he over heard someone say "that guy on the pool table is something else ain't he"..." which one?" someone else says Aaron turns to see who this guy was and he notices him point to Jackson. This pissed him off, it didn't even cross his mind about someone being interested..its not like he could say back off he's mine seen as no one knew about him or them. He chose to stay out of the next game and watched this guy like a hawk,Jackson was a little curious to why Aaron chose to not play but he just shrugged it off and thought he would mention it later to him..He was making his way to the loo's when he was approached by some guy, he tried in the nicest possible way to let the guy know he was spoken for but he just wasn't taking no for an answer, he'd finished in the loo and this guy was still hanging around but he just chose to ignore him as he made his way back to the lads hoping he would get the message soon ''cos he felt a little uncomfortable knowing the mechanic was around.

Aaron had watched this guy approach him, he watched Jackson politely say no and he had also watched the guy be rather persistent and he was really pissing him off. He got up and walked over too Jackson and was just about to ask if he was ok.. " erm excuse me, he's with me mate" the guy said and Jackson could do nothing but look at him in sheer shock at his audacity. " I don't think he is mate now do one yeah before I make you!".." erm no, what you guna do about it?" and before Jackson could even speak or this guy could get another word out Aaron had decked him.."do you get the message now"

"AARON" Jackson shouts at him...

before they all knew it they were surrounded by people on their phones all dialling 999...

so guys sorry for the late update, I haven't read this back so not sure if there is any mistakes or if it sounds right or anything. Please review and let me know your opinions. xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

"**CHAPTER 18.**

"AARON WHAT THE HEEL" Jackson shouts at him "WHY DID YOU JUST PUNCH HIM?"

"What is your problem mate, I was only talking to him!" the guy says as he stands up holding his nose. "I think you broke it"

"AARON" Jackson says again, waiting on an answer. Aaron doesn't say anything though as he spots Adam and Flynn walk over. " what's all the commotion about" Adam says spotting the guy with a blooded nose, "ask him" Jackson says pointing to Aaron, "O" is all Adam can say.

"look mate I didn't realise he was with you" the guy says, "I don't want no trouble" as he is saying this he spots the police coming towards them.

"NO he ain't" Jackson says as he is walking off "not any more anyway" not really caring if he had just outed him 'cos as far as he was concerned the mechanic had just outed him self with his stupid little stunt, he wasn't interested in violence and as far as he was concerned Aaron could go to hell. He didn't want a thug for a boyfriend!

"You and him" the mechanic hears Adam say but he wasn't really paying much attention to him, he was more interested in watching Jackson walk away. Adam was shocked to say the least, he had a sneaky little feeling about Aaron but he was still shocked now that it had been confirmed. No wonder he was so ok with him being gay if he was all along as well, they had to have a serious talk, he needed to know why his best friend had kept this from him, did his friendship mean that little to him but before he could pull the mechanic up on it he heard rather than saw the coppers.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't Mr Livesy." "Crap" Aaron thought, there was no way he was getting out of this one. The cop that had turned up happened to know him pretty well and he was sure he had it in for him. "So what you got your self into this time Aaron" the cop says as he is eyeing up the lad he had punched. "That looks sore mate"

"Erm..Erm..it was a misunderstanding" the guy says, "I don't want to press charges or anything."

"And you are?" the cop asks

"Gareth" the guy says.

"Well Gareth if your sure" he says looking at Aaron "looks like its your lucky day livesy" the cop says with a little smirk 'cos he was pretty sure he would get the mechanic at some point it just turned out it wouldn't be tonight

"Yeah..Yeah I'm sure" Gareth says, he really didn't want the hassle and by the looks of things pressing charges against him could turn out to be a lot of hassle and it just wasn't worth it.

Another 5 minuets or so and it all seemed to be forgotten, everyone in the club had gone back to the dance floor or what ever they were doing before hand. "Aaron" Adam says, "you and him" he asks as Aaron looks at him, "why didn't you tell me"

Aaron doesn't answer his question, he just walks off in pursuit of Jackson, he was fully aware that he had screwed up and he needed to fix it and fast.

"I don't understand, why did he feel like he couldn't tell me about him and Jackson. We are supposed to be mates and he can't even tell me about them"

"I don't know, he will have had his reasons babe. Just talk to him tomorrow when everything has calmed down yeah." Flynn says as he kisses Adam on the forehead, he couldn't answer that for Adam but he could see he was clearly upset about it and he was pretty sure if he knew that he knew about them then he would be pretty pissed off. "Don't worry I will be having words with him about it, he should have told me, I'm the one person that would understand, he should have told me Flynn"

Jackson was angry and pissed off, pissed off because of the situation he was now in, he wasn't sure what had happened back there with the police, whether Aaron had been arrested or not but to be quite frank he didn't really care or at least he was telling him self that but truth be told he was and he was angry with himself because he did care, because he had let himself fall for Aaron. They may not have been seeing each other that long but he had fallen hard and fast for the mechanic. There was just something about him that seemed to pull him in right from the start but now he had screwed everything up by using his fists the way he did and as far as Jackson was concerned they were over no matter what the mechanic says or does, he wanted nothing more to do with him. It was guna be hard especially as he had to work right next door to him but that would be finished soon and then he would be gone, he wouldn't have to set eyes on him again. He just needed to keep telling himself he didn't care and avoid him as much as he could over the next few weeks. It was hard though as the mechanic must have called him about 10 times since he left the club and that wasn't even half hour ago..hard not to answer cos truth be told he just wanted to forget about it all and pick up the phone but he knew if he did that then he would be condoning what Aaron had done and he didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who was violent.

He had called and called and called but nothing, he kept getting sent straight to voice mail. He was getting rather pissed off at the builder for ignoring him, he couldn't understand why. Yeah he knew he had screwed up and yeah he knew he had a hell a lot of making up to do but still he could at least pick up, how was he meant to make it up to him if he was being ignored. "That's it" he thought, after the last unanswered call he decided to go round to Jackson's. He was guna fix this no matter what. He wasn't quite sure which house it was he lived in but he didn't care if he had to knock on every single door until he found him. Turned out it was pretty easy to find seen as his van was parked in the drive.

Jackson knew who it was..he knew by the way they kept knocking, he was hoping that he would go away if he ignored him for long enough but no such luck after about 20 minuets of constant knocking he couldn't take it any more so he got up to answer the door

"what do you want Aaron?"

he didn't like the look on his face, it was hard without any emotion. He wasn't used to the builder being like this with him. "erm I..I wanted to talk, to say I'm sorry for earlier like."

"I'm not interested Aaron, I don't want to know someone that is so quick to use their fists, someone like you"

"what do you mean someone like me, what did you expect me to do stand there and watch someone else come on to you. I thought you were my boyfriend, I didn't think it would be a problem me showing other guys you're taken"

"Sorry ain't good enough mate and I don't have a problem with people knowing I WAS taken but I didn't expect you to punch the guy, he didn't know I was with someone and it's not like you even gave me chance to tell him is it Aaron. And O yeah no one knew about us which is how you wanted it isn't it, maybe if you had told people about us then this wouldn't have happened but then again it is you and I always knew you had a violent streak I just didn't realise how violent till tonight" he spits at him with a little venom in his voice.

" yeah well I'm pretty sure the whole village will know by tomorrow no thanks to you and the way you acted, no doubt Adam has worked it out now so it's not like you have to worry about me being in that closet you're so bothered about."

" how I acted, boy you have some nerve, I'm not the one that outed you, you did that all by yourself mate and as for that closet you can crawl straight back into it for all I care. WE ARE OVER AARON, don't text me, speak to me or even look at me again" and with that he slams the door in his face.

All Aaron could do was stand there open mouthed, he really didn't expect it to go like that, he came to sort things out not argue. He was just going to have to come up with some sort of plan to win the builder back...


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19.**

Over the next few weeks he had tried on numerous occasions to win the builder back, he'd tried talking to him face to face, tried by booking them a table at the new restaurant in Harrogate, he had even text'd him suggesting they have a weekend away but he got nothing, Jackson just ignored him. He didn't know what else to do but his time was quickly running out, today was the builders last day in the village, he had finished the job for Declan. He needed to think and think fast 'cos he didn't know when he would see him again after today..

The mechanic was sat outside the café having his lunch, he didn't fancy the pub and he thought that at least if he sat here he would be able to see Jackson come and go, he hadn't set eyes on him for a couple of days and he was missing him badly. He spotted Adam walking over to him and he knew that he would no doubt want to talk about him and the builder and he really didn't want to so he tried making his exit fast but before he got chance Adam had all but pushed him back in his seat..

Adam had spotted Aaron so he thought now was as good a time as any to pull him up about Jackson, he needed answers and to hell what Aaron thought, he wasn't going anywhere till he got em. "Oi where d'you think your going, we need to talk, you owe me an explanation about you and Jackson and we are doing it now"

"Erm..No we don't, and I don't owe you anything mate, and what's with all the interest in my life and me and him anyway. It has absolutely nothing to do with you or anyone else"

"O I'm sorry but I thought that we were supposed to be mates, you know mates that help each other out and trust one another with things other people wouldn't know, maybe trust them enough to tell them that they are GAY and are seeing their boyfriends BEST MATE. Trust them like I trusted you when I was first coming out and stuff"

"Yeah I'm sorry mate, I do trust you and I'm sorry for not telling you" he says as he hangs his head "I'm just a little pissed of and I'm taking it out on you."

"what you pissed off for, Cos Jackson won't talk to ya? Do you really blame him mate, there was no need to deck that guy was there?

"No I suppose there wasn't but he just got to me, don't know why 'cos its not like Jackson was remotely interested in him, but now he doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't know what to do about it!"

" He got to you 'cos you were jealous, you didn't like your boyfriend being hit on and maybe if we knew about you two then it might not have got to that, you wouldn't have had to pretend you weren't together would you. Would of made life a lot easier all round. And by the way how long has it been going on?"

"A few months now I think, just after Holly lost the baby. He was there for me and I just didn't want to fight it any more"

"Wow that long, what d'you mean fight it any more, how long have you actually known?"

"A while mate, pretty much from the first time we met Jackson, that's why I bolted out of Bar West like I did. I couldn't handle it, I was in denial for ages though. Do you remember your BBQ?"

"Yeah, why" and he soon realises with the look Aaron is giving him " is that the reason why you and Holly split up, 'cos you were seeing Jackson" Aaron doesn't like the way he says that.

"Yes and no, yes 'cos of Jackson but not 'cos we were seeing each other, I hadn't even admitted it to my self at that point but Holly had noticed that there was something different with me and him and she put two and two together. She ended it telling me that it just wouldn't work and that I didn't love her in that way and that she knew that in a years time I wouldn't be happy and she didn't want to put her self through me hating her especially as the baby was coming as well so she chose to give me an easy option out. And then all that happened with her losing the baby and I finally admitted it to myself and to him and now here we are back to the point of him hating me and I have absolutely no idea how to fix it and today is my last chance, he will be finishing on the house today and off out of the village with no reason to return."

"wow all that time, you know Flynn did mention sumat to me at one point but I just thought he was being silly and seeing things he wanted to see but on the odd occasion I did wonder 'cos at first you were so off with Jackson and I knew it wasn't 'cos he was Gay. You should have come to me mate, you helped me when I needed it, I would have done the same thing for you"

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't, I just wasn't ready but it looks like that ain't guna be a problem now though is it, not like I'm guna come out now. No need to if he don't wanna know me"

"What you stupid or sumat, of course he wants to know you he's just pissed of 'cos of how you acted that night and don't worry we will think of a way for you to win him back even if we have to use Flynn, perks of your best friend seeing your boyfriends best friend eh" he says with a cheeky wink and Aaron cant help but smile at this, he wasn't sure the plan would work, what ever plan that maybe but he knew Adam would help him all he could. "and besides that ain't a reason to stay in the closet, so what if he doesn't want to know you, if you don't come out you will be unhappy. I mean look at how much happier I was when I came out and everyone was ok with me so I can't see them having a problem with you and even if they do it don't matter 'cos you have the greatest friend in the world"

" yeah I suppose you're right but we will see yeah, not guna shout it from the roof tops tonight are you, and besides I don't have time for that yet any way gotta get back to work, we can't all be slackers"

"Na mate not tonight your sordid little secret is safe with me" he says through laughter, completely unaware that the worst person or almost the worst person in the village to know your business has just listened to every single word that had been said.

Things were surely to be round the village by the time he had finished at the garage, after all it was the local gossip of the café that had heard them. It was Brenda and she just didn't know when to keep her trap shut...

Jackson had watched Aaron and Adam from dale head, he really wanted to go over and speak to them but he still wasn't in the mood to talk to the younger guy, he was still seething about the night out that had ended so badly. He did feel a little guilty though 'cos Aaron had tried on more than one occasion to talk to him and make it right but he just didn't give him the time of day. He was still adamant that he didn't want a hot headed thug for a boyfriend but he was finding it difficult to ignore him the more time went on, he missed him, he missed just talking to him but after today that should get easier, he had no reason to return to the village once this job was finished. He had spotted him going back to the garage so he thought he'd go grab his lunch now not having to worry about bumping into him.

He decided to go to the café for a change especially since he had seen Adam walk into the pub, he really didn't want to speak to the farmer and answer all his questions, he wasn't sure what he knew about Aaron and he didn't want to risk saying sumat that would cause grief for the mechanic. Even though he shouldn't really be bothered about him but he still cared and didn't want to cause any unnecessary hassle for him.

He was just about to order his lunch when Victoria came over to him "so you and Aaron eh?"

"Erm what about me and Aaron?"

"just friends then yeah?"

"Erm yeah why?"

"yep I'm sure that's all you are" and with that she walks off. He didn't really think much more of it, yeah he thought she was a little weird with what she said but surely no one knew so she must just be on about the night he punched that lad. Everyone knew about that and they knew he wasn't best pleased with the fact Aaron had hit some one but neither was Adam so she couldn't mean anything by it. He had noticed though a few of the villagers were looking at him funny, did they know or was he just being paranoid. He finished up his lunch and went back to work telling himself he didn't really care either way, Aaron wasn't his problem so it shouldn't really bother him.

He was just finishing up at the garage when Cain came back, he tried to talk to his uncle but he just ignored him, he thought to himself "what's with everyone ignoring me at the minuet" but left him to it. "Sod this you can lock up" he said and walks off in the direction of the pub. On entering the pub he noticed that everyone had gone quiet which he thought was a little odd but didn't really care so he just ordered his pint and went and sat in the corner, he though he would text Adam and see what he was up to,to see if they could get a plan of action on going. "Pint waiting behind bar for ya if you fancy"

"yeah why not just give me 10 to finish everything off here"

with that he made his way to the bar again and paid for Adams pint for when he got there.

Adam was just on his way to the village when he was stopped by a couple of the locals,they had asked him if they knew about Aaron and Jackson. He was shocked, how had it got out. As far as he was aware he was the only one that knew about them but he just told them he didn't know what they were talking about and rushed off wanting to get to the pub before anyone else said anything, he needed to warn Aaron that people knew about him.

Jackson had just dropped the keys off at Declans and was heading back into the village, he was rather pleased with himself, it seems that the work he had done had pleased Declan to no end that he had offered the builder some more work. It meant he would be spending more time than expected in the village and he would probably see more of the mechanic which would be hard but he couldn't turn the work down, if he did a well enough job on this new site then Declan had said that he would throw any work he had his way from now on and he would also pass his name on to his business friends and clients. He was that pleased with how it had turned out he decided to stop by the pub and have a drink. He kinda wished he hadn't though 'cos the first person he saw when he entered was Aaron of course and he couldn't help but notice that everyone had gone quiet and they seemed to be staring at him. Aaron looked over and smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, he thought to himself that if he was guna be working in the village then the least he could do was be civil to the guy after all they would be seeing a lot more of each other. It was still quiet as he picked up his pint and walked over to Aaron, people were staring he could see that and when he sat down he asked Aaron if he knew why and he just shrugged his shoulders. "So you talking to me now the?"

"well seen as I've just landed another job with Declan it means I'm guna be working in the village a lot longer than expected so I thought it would be nice if we could get on, doesn't change anything though he adds at the end"

Aaron was a little disappointed by that but thought at least he is talking to him now, it's a start he could work on the rest later. People were still staring at them and it was really doing his head in, he just wanted to get up and ask people what their problem was but he didn't, he had to prove to Jackson that he had changed so he just sat there biting his tongue. They had made small talk but nothing of importance Aaron didn't really know what to say so he just listened to Jackson talking, he always knew how to fill a silence. That was until Adam had walked in, he didn't bother going to the bar for his drink he just came straight over and sat down, they were still getting stared at and he now knew why.

"Aaron can we talk a minuet" Adam said but Aaron just stayed put, he didn't really mind Jackson listening to what he had to say. "ok then well you remember what we were talking about at the café earlier" not really wanting to give much away 'cos he wasn't sure how much Aaron wanted Jackson to know.. Aaron just nodded. "well its out, people know. I've had a few questions on the way here" Aaron just sat up straight, shock written all over his face. He looked around the pub and saw people still staring and then as he turned to look at Jackson he gulped. It was out, what was he supposed to do now. He just got up, didn't say a word and walked out. He needed some time to figure all this out and before he could go off at any one he decided to be less hot headed and just leave.

Adam and Jackson just watched him walk away, Jackson was worried, what would make Aaron just leave like that without a word. He had a little feeling but didn't want to jump to conclusions and to be honest he had no right to be worried, he had ended it with him not the other way around. Adam knew of course but he couldn't tell Jackson, that had to come from the mechanic so he quickly decided to go grab his drink that was waiting for him hoping that the builder wouldn't ask questions. He would catch up with Aaron in a bit, give him a little time to cool off and stuff. He was pretty sure he would be angry about this, he just hoped he didn't blame him and hoped he didn't do anything stupid.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**SO GUYS I HEAR OUR BELOVED DANNY MILLER WILL BE LEAVING THE SHOW IN SPRING 2012 (ABSOLUTELY GUTTED). I THINK I WILL STILL CARRY ON WRITING ABOUT ARSON, JUST 'COS THEY AREN'T ON SCREEN DOESN'T MEAN THEY STILL CAN'T LIVE ON. OR DOES IT? LET ME KNOW IF YOU STILL WANT ME TO CARRY ON WITH THIS FIC AND NEW FICS 'COS I FEEL THEY HAVE STILL GOT A LOT MORE TO OFFER. XXXXX**

He had refused to go to work the next day, he couldn't face the questions or everyone staring at him. Paddy had tried talking to him, he knew of course he knew. It seemed that in the couple of hours from leaving Adam and finishing work it had got around the village. "come on Aaron, you can't hide around for ever, it's not that bad. I'm just sorry it all came out like this, and when I see that Brenda I will be having stern words with her"

"not that bad, how can you say that Paddy, everyone knows about me and Jackson. I wasn't ready for that yet and you might be ok with it but that's you, Cain couldn't even speak to me and now I know the reason why. They will all be having a field day with this. _Aaron livesy, the hot headed mechanic Gay, who would have thought eh_ I can just see Betty and Pearl having a good old gossip about this. I can't go out there Paddy no matter what you say."

"If you say so" paddy says to him completely clueless as to what to do. He was shocked when he had heard the news, he knew about Adam and he was ok with that but Aaron he couldn't quite believe it so when he got home he had spoken to the mechanic about it and even though he hadn't actually come straight out and said it he knew just by the way he was acting towards the questions and no matter what he thought about it he just wanted Aaron to be happy and he would do whatever he could to support him. After all he was like a son to him and he wouldn't have anyone talk crap about him. He was on his way down to the shop when he spotted Adam, if anyone could help him through this he could. "Adam wait up will ya, can you have a word with Aaron please, he won't come out. He thinks they are all guna be talking about him."

"So you know then?"

"Err yeah..yeah, I saw Brenda yesterday and she couldn't wait to tell me. Believe me when I next see her I will be having not so nice words with her"

" So that's how it got round then, I wondered who had said sumat, we were only talking about it yesterday afternoon. She must have heard us talking."

" Yeah wee you know what she's like any gossip she gets her hands on is like Christmas all over again for her ain't it"

" I didn't see her or I would have said sumat to him. She hid from us pretty well 'cos there was no one around when we were talking. I will see what I can do but if he ain't guna listen to you I doubt he will listen to me"

"What about Jackson then, won't he listen to him?"

"Sore subject mate, they aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the min, you know about that guy Aaron punched. Well Jackson don't really want owt to do with him at the minuet but like I said I will see what I can do" and with that he takes off up to smithy.

Jackson was on his way into the village, he stopped of at the shop to grab some lunch. He wouldn't get chance to grab some later, he would have to eat on the job. He had seen Cain and him being the polite guy he was he had said hi but it didn't go down to well with Cain " here he is twinkle toes, the one that has made my nephew turn gay What did you do eh 'cos we both know that he ain't"

" You what, what do you mean turned your nephew gay, I didn't turn anyone and I certainly didn't do anything he didn't want me to do mate so where ever you got this from you just turn right back round and tell them straight and believe me we both know Aaron and if he wasn't already gay then no one would be able to turn him." he was angry, who had been saying this stuff, he was guna find out and the first person he would speak to was Aaron 'cos if this was his way of getting out of coming out the closet then he was damned if he was guna let this happen. He was not to blame for it and no one but no one was guna try to pin this on him. Aaron was gay he just needed to man up a little. Unfortunately it would have to wait till after work though, he couldn't really turn up late on his first day.

" Come on mate, it's not that bad, give it a couple of days and the gossips will have moved on to someone else. And anyway we have some planning to do, you want Jackson back don't ya?"

" No point really Is there, not like he wants anything to do with me"

"He spoke to ya yesterday didn't he, that's a start at least"

" yeah only 'cos he is working in the village a little longer, if he'd have left yesterday he wouldn't want to know"

" Snap out of it Aaron, I'm sorry but I am not riding the livesy self pitty train so before it can even depart you need to jump off of it now. So what if people know, do you really care. NO I didn't think so, do you want Jackson back" he nods at him " Thought so. Well get dressed and sort your self out, this is not the end of the world and if people want to gossip or not speak to you then screw them. As long as the important people are there for you it doesn't matter about any one else."

He was still a little apprehensive about it all but he couldn't sit and wallow forever could he and even if he wanted to Adam wasn't about to let him so he got ready and they set about figuring a way to get the builder back..

Jackson had finished for the day so he decided to call in on Aaron, he wanted to know where all this had come from. He pulled up outside smithy in the hope that it was just the mechanic in, he couldn't cope with a scene, he just wanted to get to the bottom of this and leave.

Aaron and Adam were still sat at the kitchen table at smithy, they had come up with a few ideas, it was just a case of putting them into action. Adam was just about to grab a couple of bottles out of the fridge when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it shall I" he says looking at Aaron.

"Jackson hi" Aaron's head soon shoots up when he hears that name, he was the one person he didn't expect to see on his door step ever again.

" Err is Aaron in" not sure he should carry on with why he came but it was only Adam so it didn't really matter that much

" in here" he says to him and he sees Jackson pop hi head round the door

"mind if I come in, I need a word with you" "nope, what's up"

"Err..Err well" looking at Adam, he couldn't quite bring himself to look at the mechanic. He missed him badly. "I ran into Cain earlier"

"O yeah"

"Yeah, he wasn't best pleased, he all but accused me of doing sumat to you to turn you Gay" he wanted to be angry at him over this but he just couldn't bring himself to be.

" He what. Who does he think he is. He doesn't speak to me and then he accuses you of making me this way. Just wait till I see him and Brenda for that matter, if it wasn't for her then none of this would be happening" Adam didn't know where to put himself. Had Cain really done that. He couldn't understand why he would unless he wasn't ok with Aaron being gay. That would crush him, he looked up to his uncle a lot.

" Brenda? Why has she got anything to do with this, I thought it was.. O don't matter" and with that he starts for the door

" You thought what Jackson...You thought I made this up to get out of coming out. Wow nice to know you think so little of me. All this came from Brenda y the way so you might want to be accusing her not me."

"n..n..no I don't know what I thought, I think I better leave. I will see yo around yeah?"

"Well that just confirms it don't it, if he thinks I would do that then he really doesn't want me back does he. Might as well just give up now."

"you don't know that Aaron and do you blame him, he probably didn't know what too think especially with Cain having ago. You can't just give up"

"already have mate. Or should I say he has already given up on me."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21.**

Adam was fed up, he was sick of listening to Aaron go on and on about Jackson not wanting anything to do with him. He was currently on his way into town to meet Flynn, he had given up on trying to help the mechanic, he was just not for helping. What ever he suggested was shot right back down again by him so he got up and left and basically told him he was on his own where Jackson was concerned. If he wanted to listen to reason and want some advice that might actually help then call him but until then he could wallow in his own self pity by himself. He felt a little guilty for just leaving him 'cos after all they were best friends and he did promise Aaron he would help him but at the Min he clearly didn't want the help or he would be listening to him.

"What's he done now" Flynn asks as he kisses him, he can see the farmer is stressed and pissed off.

"He is just being stubborn Aaron, I'm trying to help him and he just ain't listening."

"you know what he is like babe, he will come round eventually. What you helping him with anyway"

Adam looks at him silly then remembers that Flynn hasn't been to the village for a couple of days so he wouldn't know about the events that have gone on. "to cut it short Jackson is pissed at him, and he wants to make it up to him he just doesn't know how to do that. O and by the way you were right about him"

"about him what" he knew what he was getting at but he couldn't say 'cos Adam didn't know that he already knew so he had to play dumb.

"Livesy wanting Jackson, turns out they have been seeing each other for a while. He finally admitted it to me and now the whole village know so he is hiding in his room feeling all sorry for himself."

" hahaha" Flynn couldn't help but laugh " Aaron doesn't seem like the type to let things bother him, I thought he would just go and face the world so to speak and grunt at anyone that got in his way"

"it's not funny Flynn. That's how he wants people to think of him but under all that I'm a big hard man act is a really sweet and sensitive guy. He's had a lot of crap in his life and he doesn't deserve the crap that he will get about this."

"sorry I didn't mean to be harsh. Who would give him crap, they were ok with you weren't they"

"yeah but I'm just me, I don't walk around with a chip on my shoulder and I haven't spent the last few years building up this big image of myself and pushed everyone away just so I didn't get hurt and the village isn't over run with my family. And one of his family members is big on image and it would seem that if you were a Dingle/Livesy then that means that you can not under no uncertain terms be gay. He even accused Jackson of turning him gay."

"a right, well I know it will be stress full but all you can do is be there for him when he needs you and I'm sure when he does he will come to you, until then just leave him be and let him come to terms with everything his way."

"yeah ok then, for now lets just concentrate on us yeah. I've missed you." Adam says as he leans in for a kiss, he's hoping that they will be heading home soon so that he can show him just how much he has missed him.

Jackson was at home getting ready to go to out, after leaving Aaron's where he seriously put his foot in it he had received a phone call from a mate asking if he fancied a night out. He wasn't really in the mood to go out but he knew if he sat at home then he would just be thinking about the mechanic all night so he said yes hoping that the night would be a much needed distraction. He couldn't believe how the conversation had gone with Aaron, he couldn't believe that he actually thought Aaron could be so small minded. Why did he have to open his big mouth and all but accuse him of saying them things to Cain 'cos he knew, really knew deep down that Aaron would never do anything like that. He really didn't know what was going on with him lately but he needed to sort his head out, he needed a distraction from the current situation he was in. An hour or so later and he was entering bar west, he had spotted his mate Harry and was making his way over to him. It seemed that there was a few more people out than he originally thought, Louise was there she was one of his oldest mates and she knew instantly when there was sumat up with the builder and he just knew that she wouldn't let it drop until she knew the full story and if she could then she would play cupid all night for him, she liked to think of her self as his guardian angel and he loved her for it. She always knew how to cheer him up but tonight he wasn't sure if he could cope with it especially if she started playing cupid, there was only one guy he wanted really and until he could get him out of his system he wasn't interested in meeting anyone else.

Jackson had bought a round of drinks and sat down at the table, if he seemed up beat enough then Louise might not pick up on anything or so he thought. "so come on Walsh tell your aunty Louise what up" she says pulling at his cheeks, she knows that this usually puts a little smile on his face and she was right 'cos he was smiling at her. "honestly Louise I'm fine" she just looks at him as if to say do you really think I'm buying that one mate "ok..ok maybe there is sumat but I honestly don't want to get into it, I just came out to try and forget for a while"

"ok but you know me I'm not guna give in Jackson, you never could hide anything from me so there is no point in trying now. I promise you I will get it out of you by the end of the night"

he just smiles at her 'cos he knows that she is right and maybe talking to her will help. The only other person he has spoken to about any of this is Flynn and it wasn't fair to burden him with all his drama all the time.

"Ok smarty pants" he says as he sticks his tongue out at her "I've been seeing this guy for a while and I really like him, I mean really like him but a few weeks back we were out one night and he kinda messed up, he punched a guy that was coming onto me so I pretty much ended it there and then. We have not really spoken much since up until today when I found out he came out of the closet. I know me with a closet case its unreal right. Anyway he has tried a few times to make it up to me but I haven't really given him the time of day, I didn't want to be with someone like him but I miss him.

"I don't get it Jackson you say you don't want to be with some one like him but to me it sounds like you do want him otherwise you wouldn't miss him. If he is really that bad then you need to stay away from him"

" but that's just it though, deep down I don't think that the guy I saw that night is real him, yeah I know he has a bit of a bad side but I don't actually think he is bad and I know that he wouldn't hurt me. I think he just reacted like he did 'cos at the time he was still in the closet and he didn't know what else to do but now its all out in the open I think he would be different, I just don't know if I can put myself on the line like that just to be let down"

"well I can't really tell you what to do but if he is truly sorry about that night then he will prove that to you, you said that he has tried to make it up to you already yeah?"

"yep"

"then if he really wants you then he will work to get you and if he doesn't give up trying then you know that he is worth putting yourself on the line for. Just give it time Jackson if its meant to be then its meant to be and if its not then you will just have to cross that bridge as and when you come to it"

"mmm I suppose your right, anyway enough about me lets get this night started I could do with a good laugh"

"alright then Walsh dance floor now."

The night was turning out to be a good one, he was really enjoying himself. He was just making his way to the toilets when he was stopped by this lad, he seemed really nice and they hit it off straight away, he had said he wasn't interested in seeing anyone at the Min but he found himself attracted to this guy. They had found a table in the corner and just sat there for most of the night talking and as the night was coming to an end they exchanged numbers, he wasn't sure if he would call him or not but right now he was a little drunk to think straight, he would decide in the morning if he was interested or not at that moment in time he just wanted to get home and to bed...


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22.**

Aaron had been at work for a couple of hours, he had sort of taken Adams advice and tried to forget about people knowing and if they said owt to him then he would just do what he does best and tell them to do one. It was Cain he was bothered about, even though he was pissed off at him for what he said to Jackson it still hurt a little that he was being avoided by the older mechanic. He had always looked up to his uncle and out of all of them he was the one that was there for him, they were close and he just hoped that his uncle would come round to the idea eventually. But until then he would have to deal with the cold shoulder and hope that they wouldn't be working together to much 'cos it would be very awkward.

He was walking past the pub back to smithy for his lunch still not quite ready to face the village head on like that, it was one thing going back to work where he wouldn't really see many people to walking into a pub full of them when he saw Jackson. He was sat outside on his own. He thought about going over and speaking to him but wasn't sure of the reception he would get so instead he just walked straight past.

Jackson had spotted him, he wanted to talk to the mechanic but didn't really know where to start. He remembered his conversation with Louise last night and thought that maybe it was best to let it be for now, things were still weird between them so he just smiled at him and let him walk away. He still couldn't decide on what to do, he hadn't intentionally gone out last night to meet someone but it seems it worked out that way. He liked the guy, the guy that he remembered was called Tony but did he like him enough to meet up with him..was Aaron really not worth that much to him that he could just start seeing the first guy he was attracted to or did he give it time. Surely he could meet up with tony and get to know him as a friend after all they had got on really well and surely he could separate the physical attraction he had towards him from the friendship that could happen. Before he could even make up his mind he received a text, he was secretly hoping it was from Aaron but when he opened it he was disappointed, it was from Tony.

" Hey mate, not sure if u remember but it's Tony from last nite. Fancy meeting this wknd 4 a pint.x"

He wasn't sure so he just put his phone back in his pocket and decide later, right now he had to get back to work.

Aaron was happy, or as happy as he could be with the current situation he was in. at least Jackson wasn't fully ignoring him, he got a smile out of him and that made him happy, gave him a little hope. He thought about texting him to see if he wanted to go out sometime but then he thought that maybe the builder wouldn't want that after all he still had a lot of apologising to do. He may not be ignoring him any more but that doesn't mean he would want to go out with him even if it was just as friends and that's all Aaron really wanted at the Min, he missed the builder and he knew that anything more than friendship would be expecting too much so he would settle for friends.

He was currently on his second pint, he had been here for almost an hour and there was still no sign of him. He had received a text from Aaron a couple of days after receiving the on from Tony asking if he wanted to go out sometime. He was shocked but happy, happy that the mechanic hadn't given up just yet but even though he really wanted to say yes there was still apart of him that was saying no nit yet it's too soon, he spent all that day arguing with himself on what to do for the best. So here he finds himself sat in Bar West by himself waiting on him to turn up, he was just about to give up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"sorry..sorry bus ran late"

"O hey Tony,n you didn't think to text me and let me know" Jackson says as he hands him orders the pint.

" yeah I know I should have but I didn't think I would be this late, shall we go grab a table"

After a few more pints they made there way to the pool table. There was a couple of Jacksons mates playing so they decided to double up.

"hey guys mind if we double up, I promise to go easy on you" he says with a cheeky wink

"yeah you better Walsh, 'cos we are playing looser buys the next round"

"O nice one" he says rubbing his hands together "rack em up, this should be a cheap night for me then"

Tony was shocked at how good Jackson was. The builders friends had warned him that if he was playing against him he would be buying him drinks all night but he chose not to listen thinking that he would be ok 'cos he wasn't a bad player himself but he was wrong.

Jackson was enjoying himself, his friends kept eyeing him and Tony up and he knew they were dying to ask him questions and to be honest he wasn't sure how he would answer them. Was this a date? He didn't know but the way Tony was flirting with him it would certainly look like one. He was comfortable with it though..with Tony flirting with him and truth be told he was flirting back a little. He was out to enjoy himself and if his friends wanted to think he was on a date then he didn't mind, he would decide for himself at the end of the night. If they kissed then it was a date, if they didn't then they were just two people getting to know each other as friends...

Aaron had decided he needed a night out. He had finally plucked up the courage to text Jackson but that courage was soon dashed, the builder didn't reply. He kept telling himself he must be busy and that he will reply when he can but he didn't really believe it. He was fed up of thinking about the builder and there will there won't there be relationship so he had decided to head into town with Adam. They hadn't been out just the two of them for a while and he was looking forward to it. They had decided to head to bar west, they always seemed to go to bar west ever since Adam had come out. Adam had felt a little guilty about never going to a straight bar but he didn't have to worry about that any more. Aaron and Jackson were none the wiser that either of them were in the same bar 'cos when Aaron and adman had first arrived the builder was in the gents He needed to get away from Tony, it would seem the more drunk he got the more of a pratt he became. He wasn't sure if he was just showing off or if this was really his personality but what ever it was he didn't like it. He seemed to have a really shallow personality. The silly snide remarks he was coming out with that he seemed to think were funny really weren't and he was getting on Jacksons nerves. He wanted this night to end so much..

They had got there drinks and were looking for a table to sit at but the place was pretty busy so it was hard, Adam had spotted a few of Flynn and Jackson mates at the pool table and he thought about going over and saying hi but he wasn't sure if the mechanic would be happy with that so he decided he would go over after a few more drinks and after Aaron had relaxed a little. They eventually found a table and once sat down Adam had asked the mechanic how his plan was going with Jackson or if he had even started with the whole getting him back.

"I text him the other day to see if he wanted to go out somewhere but I didn't get a response so I just left it and to be honest mate I don't really fancy talking about it, I wanted to get away from all that for a while 'cos its really doing my head in. I think I'm guna go mad at this rate. Anyway I'm surprised your not sick of hearing about my messed up life. How are you and Flynn doing, not seen him lately."

"haha, yeah your right I am" he says as he winks at him and Aaron knows he is only joking. " were good mate, I saw him last night, he's not really been to the village much its just easier for me to go to him 'cos he's really busy at the Min but I think we need to arrange a get together again soon. Maybe another BBQ or sumat, might as well make the most of the weather" As he says that he notices Jackson walk over to the pool table, he knew he couldn't avoid telling Aaron but he wanted to get away with it as long as he possibly could. He didn't know how he would react knowing the builder was out even after he had text him and got no reply.

He kept the mechanic talking to keep him from looking around the place but they had run out of drink so one of them had to move to go to the bar and seen as it was Aaron round it was him.

Whilst Aaron was at the bar he watched the builder and he thinks he knows why he didn't get back to Aaron, It would seem he was out with someone or at least it looked like that anyway seen as this guy couldn't keep his hands off of the builder. The question is should he let Aaron know that he was here and with someone.

He was seriously doing his head in, ever since he came back from the gents he couldn't or wouldn't keep his hand off of him. His friends had left him to it and headed towards the dance floor, and he really needed a drink. He was looking around for a table when he spotted Adam looking over in his direction, he didn't look happy and he knew why, Aaron was making his way back from the bar. He really needed to get rid of this guy before Aaron noticed he was there. He didn't want the mechanic to kick off. He was regretting his decision..he chose to meet up with tony instead of Aaron when it was Aaron he really wanted to be with.

"come on mate your drunk, I think its time we left don't you"

" hmm maybe just a little, are you making me an offer I can't refuse"

"erm..I..I..." not really knowing what to say " I think we are both a little drunk for that mate and besides I don't sleep with people I hardly know"

"O ok then well does that mean I get a second date with you then"

"maybe,maybe mate" he really didn't want to but if it meant he could get him out of here without any fuss then then he would agree.

The farmer could see Aaron wasn't happy, so he pulled him up on it.

"what's with your face mate, some one hit on you whilst you were at the bar or sumat"

"nope, where's Jackson"

"O you saw him then"

"yes Adam I saw him, why didn't you tell me he was here"

"cos I didn't want you to kick off mate, you did see he wasn't alone didn't you"

Aaron had seen and he was a little hurt by it and at first he wanted to go and rip that guys head off, he was touching Jackson, his Jackson and he shouldn't be.

"yeah I did, so have they left then"

" yeah but Jackson just text to say he was coming back, what you guna do now then. I'm really surprised that you didn't kick off"

"well I did think about it but what would the point in that be, right now I still have a chance, even if he has started dating I can still try but if I kick off and hit someone again then that's it, it will be over for good then won't it"

"umm, I like your way of thinking Livesy. You guna ask him about the guy then"

"don't know why"

"cos now is your chance if you are, he is just walking through the door now"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

HEY SORRY GUYS ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS FIC. I WILL TRY NOT TO LEAVE IT SO LONG NEXT TIME. I'M GLAD YOUR STILL ENJOYING IT AND WANTING MORE AND I WILL RUN THIS FOR AS LONG AS I CAN. SO PLEASE R&R 'COS I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL THINK BOUT

He just couldn't get his head round it. Couldn't bring himself to talk to his nephew. It's not that he was against it or anything, far from it in fact. After all what was it to him who or what rocked Aaron's boat. As long as he was happy then that's all that mattered. He knew he was wrong at going off at Jackson the way he had after all he knew that you couldn't turn someone gay, least of all Aaron. He couldn't and wouldn't be forced into doing anything he didn't want to do. But he was angry..angry at finding out the way he had and Jackson happened to be the first person he saw after so he took it out on him. It still didn't stop the whole situation from being weird. He was so or at least it seemed he was really into Holly, even Victoria way back when and now only a few months later it turned out he didn't like girls after all.

Talking to him since all this proved to be rather difficult. He had always looked out for the young lad ever since he came back to the village and he thought that they were close so naturally he assumed that his nephew would come to him about anything. Yeah he knew he wasn't your typical bear all feelings kinda guy and he usually ran away and hid his own feelings rather than share them and deep down he knew Aaron was a little like him in that department But he thought that they were close enough for him to share something like that, and it hurt a little (not that he was about to admit that to anyone) that he had to find this out from all the busy bodies of the village and this was the reason he found it hard to talk to his nephew.

He also knew that there would come a point where he had to talk to Aaron and he needed to prepare himself for this 'cos he wasn't sure he wouldn't go off on one at the young lad for not telling him. And if this happened Aaron wouldn't deal with it very well and would only drive a wedge further into there uncle/nephew/work college relationship to which he was pretty sure he would have Chas on his back so yeah he needed to prepare himself and reign his temper in so to speak.

It was pretty quiet at the garage so Cain decided to down tools and go for his lunch. He was on his own so he had to shut up shop for a while. He had just entered the Woolpack when Chas was upon him.

"you seen our Aaron yet?"

"No not yet sis. Can I have a pint please"

she just gives him a look as if to say why not and you better sort it out and soon or you will have me to answer to.

"I thought you were ok with him. With him and Jackson"

"I am ok with it, but just 'cos I'm ok with it doesn't mean I have to talk to him. He should have told us Chas. We are his family not them lot out there and that's how we find out!"

"I know..I know but it's done now. Nowt we can do about it so now we just have to show him that we support him and that he is still the same to us."

"Do you not think I don't know that Chas. Just because he likes boys doesn't mean I'm guna turn my back on him. I will talk to him in my own time! Can I just have my pint now"

He had had enough of this conversation. He just wanted to sit and drink his pint In peace and not have her go on about Aaron all the time. He knew what he had to do and he knew just exactly how he was guna do it.

ONLY A SHORT ONE I KNOW AND IT'S NOT VERY GOOD BUT IT'S BEEN THAT LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED THAT I THOUGHT I SHOULD POST SOMETHING.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

STILL NOT ATTACHED TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV AND EMMERDALE.

His night out had started ok but slowly got worse when he saw Aaron and Adam. Tony had seemed like a nice bloke, someone he could see himself getting along with. That was until he got a little merry, the more he drank the more of a dick he became. He was doing Jacksons head in, he was all over him and he just couldn't seem to get rid of the guy. The situation was made worse when he saw Aaron, he felt a tad guilty about him seeing him with some other bloke and he just hoped that the mechanic didn't do anything stupid. He was a little shocked when the mechanic didn't even come over to say Hi to him but then again he couldn't really blame him. He wouldn't speak to Aaron if he saw some other bloke hanging off of him the way tony was hanging off of Jackson. Even though he was a little grateful that the mechanic wasn't kicking off he was a little disheartened at the fact that he just didn't seem bothered at all. He might not have wanted a scene but he thought that the mechanic would have at least put up a little fight. He thought to himself that maybe his cold shoulder towards the younger lad was working but not in the way he had hoped. Making a quick decision he decided to get out of there with Tony and bundle him into a taxi with no intention of getting in with him at all. He felt a little guilty about giving the guy false hope, after all he hadn't said no to the guy about a second date but he thought he would deal with that at a later date. Thinking he needed to make some sort of an effort with the mechanic he had texted Adam to tell him that he was coming back and not to go anywhere and he just hoped that Aaron was ok with him when he returned, he couldn't deal with a cold shoulder from him and he made a note to make more of an effort with the guy. After all it was him he really wanted to be with.

He had arrived back to the club and was relieved to see that they hadn't gone, he quickly made his way to the bar and got a round in. He was half expecting one of them to ask about Tony, after all none of them knew who he was but they didn't. Things between him and the mechanic were a little strained, he tried his best to make conversation with him but he just couldn't, he didn't know what to say to him. After all it was him that had ended it and it was him that kept knocking him back. As the night went on things got a little easier though, he found that the three of them were having a good time, as much as it was strained with Aaron there was no where he would rather be and he hoped the younger lad felt the same.

He couldn't help but notice every now and then the mechanic would steel a look whilst he thought no one was looking but Jackson never took his eyes off of the lad. He was always aware of him even if it was just out of the corner of his eye.

He had gone to work at dale head on the Monday hoping to see Aaron but was disappointed when he didn't turn up for work, must have been his day off he thought to himself. He went to the pub for his lunch even though he didn't really have the time and had brought his own lunch to work in the hope that he would be there but yet again his luck was out, he was nowhere in sight. He woke up on Tuesday morning in a little grump with himself, he knew why. It was because he had caused this with Aaron and he was missing him like crazy. He arrived at dale head hoping to have a little more luck this morning and see the young lad but nope yet again he was disappointed that he wasn't there. He'd been at work for an hour or so but he hadn't actually done anything he was too distracted by looking out of the window in the hope that he would see the mechanic and as soon as he did a smile spread across his face. Today was guna be a good day he thought, even if he only got to look at the mechanic it was enough.

It was Tuesday morning and Aaron woke up in a pretty good mood. Truth be told he had been in a pretty good mood since his last night out or at least the end of his last night out. There was a point where he wasn't really enjoying himself and that was due to Jackson having another bloke attached to his hip. Aaron had thought that when Jackson had left with this guy then there was no hope at all but he came back and spent the rest of the night with him and Adam. He had wanted to ask who this guy was. He was curious and a little jealous (not that he would admit it) and he was surprised with himself that he had managed to keep his temper in check whilst the guy was all over his Jackson. He really wanted to deck the guy and ask Jackson what he was playing at but he knew that he couldn't 'cos he had no right and if he was to deck someone else then that was surely to end things for good between himself and the builder so instead he was on his best behaviour.

He was currently on his way to the garage and he was a little apprehensive. Today he was working with Cain and he wasn't sure what kind of reception he would get from his uncle. He still hadn't spoken to him since he came out and still wasn't sure if the older mechanic was ok with him or not. Luckily for him Cain was out on a call out when he got there, giving him a little more time to figure out what he wanted to say to the older mechanic.

He couldn't really concentrate on his work for either worrying about his uncle coming back or being distracted by the builder coming and going. He really wanted to go over and speak to him but he wasn't sure if that's what he would want. After all he had been out with some other guy and he still had a lot of making up to do, which he still didn't have a clue how to. However he did notice the older guy look over every now and then and every time their eyes would meet they shared a little smile. He decided to take baby steps 'cos he missed the builder. Even though they hadn't been seeing each other for that long and nothing actually happened between them his feelings had become strong for him an such a short space of time. Feeling he didn't really know what to do with or even really know what they meant but he knew he wanted him in his life no matter what so he decided baby steps would be the best way to go. Starting with a few drinks as mates maybe at this BBQ Adam kept going on about.

"OI, are you actually guna get some work done today or are you guna be mooning over twinkle toes for the rest of the day?"

Crap Aaron thought, he hadn't eve noticed his uncle return. He was too busy thinking about Jackson to notice, he didn't dare look at the older mechanic for fear of what he would see in his face. He couldn't cope if he had a look of disgust in it. All he wanted was for him to accept him as the same Aaron, 'cos really he was. Nothing had changed about him, he was still the moody teenager he had always been.

"Hello anybody in there" Cain said as he waved his hand in front of Aaron's face. He had come to the conclusion that he was guna treat him exactly as he would if he wasn't gay. Him being gay didn't matter to him at all.

Finally Aaron looked at his uncle. He was relieved to see him smiling at him. Yeah he thought things are guna be ok.

"Look Aaron it doesn't matter to be what or who you are but I'm telling you now I'm not guna pay you to stand there and watch lover boy all day long now get back to work before I sack you"

he just smiled at his uncle and turned back to the car he was supposed to be working on. He felt a little emotional at the fact his uncle didn't care and he knew that if he spoke his voice would give it away.

A few hours later and after a lot of hard graft he made his way to the pub in search of his best friend. He was hoping that Adam would get this BBQ sorted out asap so he could text the builder and get his plan into action.

**This was a quick write whilst at work so not had chance to proof read it but seen as I have only just updated in like for ever and was only a short one I thought I would do another chapter quickly. Hope its ok so please r&r and let me know your thoughts. If any of you want to stick your two peneth in and think this story could be any better then please do tell. I think I know how I want it to go but may change my mind if any ideas are better than the original. Thanks for your patience and I hope the wait wasn't too disappointing. xxxxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Emmerdale or any of it's characters...I just wish I did...they belong to ITV**

Adam was fed up, fed up of hearing about Jackson. He loved Aaron cos he was his best mate but he just wished that they would get there acts together. It was clear to see that they both still clearly wanted each other so why not just stop beating around the bush and speak to one another about it. He had arranged this BBQ for this Friday more than anything to get Aaron off of his back but he was looking forward to it. It would mean that he gets to see Flynn for more than an hour. They had both been busy lately and not really had much time for one another and he was missing him. He wasn't sure if things between them were ok or not. The last time they had spoken things had been a little awkward between them and he was just hoping it was because they hadn't really seen each other and not sumat else. This was possibly the main reason it was bugging him about Aaron, it just seemed like it was always Aaron going on about Jackson and even though the mechanic had asked him about Flynn he felt like he couldn't really talk to him about it so he said that everything was fine between them.

'Wow! I mean...Wow!. Its only been what like a few months, are you serious and sure that this is what you want?'

Flynn just shook his head. He really did want his.

'Again wow! Who'd av thought eh little Flynn falling in love and so quickly too. I'm sure once upon a time you told me I was stupid for falling too hard and fast.

'Yeah, yeah' he said rolling his eyes. 'it's just a shame you're not walking in my footsteps this time eh. I mean come on Jackson you and Aaron have been beating around the bush long enough now, don't you think it's about time you both stopped playing these silly games. If you want him then get him. And it's clear that you do.'

'And again wow! There is no stopping you tonight is there. First you tell me that you are madly in love with Adam, then you tell me you want to ask him to move in with you and _Then_ you tell me how to run my own love life. No seriously though I am happy for you and I hope everything works out for you two, he is a really nice guy and as for me and the hot headed mechanic. Well it's my fault we are like we are, I was the one to end it. If I hadn't been so stubborn and actually listened to him then we would be ok now but nope not me not Jackson Walsh. I had to do I my way.'

'you know that's not true Jackson. Aaron was the one that used his fists. Yeah I agree you should have listened to him but it's too late now ain't it all you can do is try and fix it. If it's what you really want.'

'It is Flynn, I miss him. I know we weren't together long but we were together long enough for me to realise that he was special. I can see a real future with him. I just don't know how to get it back and I don't even know if he wants me back!'

'well there is only one way to find out ain't there' Flynn said picking up his phone. He had just received a text message. 'Adam is having a BBQ this Friday, you should come.'

'Yeah maybe, we will see.'

Jackson had decided to go back to work, he had nothing better to do and he needed to get Dale Head finished. Declan had another job lined up for him just as soon as this one was done. That wasn't the only reason he went back to work though. He liked it in the village, the more time he spent there the more he wanted to be there. Most of the locals were nice enough, yeah some of them were nosey busy bodies but you got that anywhere you went but the main reason he wanted to spend more time there was because it housed Aaron and it would seem like apart from the odd occasion in town this would be the only place to track the mechanic down. Not that he had planned on speaking to him, he still wasn't sure where the ground stood with them but he got to see him and that would just have to be enough for now.

He was happy, he had finally got Adam to decide when he was having this BBQ now he just needed to find a way to invite Jackson. Did he text him or ask him in person, he wasn't sure. He had decided that instead of playing silly games with the builder he was just going to be his friend, he couldn't decide on the best way to win him back so he thought that if they could start off with being friends and spending time with each other then maybe just maybe it would lead to something else. He really didn't;t want to mess up this time with the builder he really liked him. He would even go as far as saying he had feelings for him. He didn't know what them feelings were but they were feelings.

He was just heading to the pub when he saw Jackson pull up outside Dale Head. That was it he thought, perfect timing. He would just go ask him in person

'Hi mate. I was just err...guna see if you maybe...if you wanted to...' just spit it out he thought, why couldn't he just ask one simple question. 'Do you wanna come to err...Adam is having a get together on Friday...would...would you like to come ?'

Jackson thought it was cute the way that the mechanic was tripping over his words, he'd not seen this side to Aaron for a while.'Err yeah...yeah I'd like that' he said with a smile.

'Yeah' the mechanic couldn't help but smile at that. He thought the builder would have turned him down straight away. 'cool well I'll text you later on about the time and stuff yeah?'

'Yeah, make sure you do, you never know maybe we could even go at the same time. Maybe together like, I'll pick you up and drive us up there'. Not sure if Aaron would want this but he had asked him if he wanted to go so he thought he would give it a try.

'Yeah...I'd like that...I'd like that a lot.' and with that Aaron turned on his heels and walked of to the pub.

**Sorry I haven't updated this fic in what seems like forever and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I seem to be spending more time on my other fic but I will try and get some more updates for this one asap. Thanks for following this fic and still being interested in it. Happy new year...J...**


End file.
